Une perle rare
by CookieKandy
Summary: 1 Naruto est le Casanova de l'école et Hinata, nouvellement transférée, va devenir sa prochaine proie. 2 &3 Konohamaru est le nouveau Casanova et il doit garder un oeil sur Hanabi.
1. Chapter 1

**Une perle rare**

_*N.A. le 2__ème__ cycle regroupe les classes de 3__ème__, 4__ème__ et 5__ème__ secondaire, âgé entre 15 et 18 ans._

- Hey regardes, fit Kiba en donnant un coup de coudre à Naruto, une nouvelle.

Naruto se retourna pour voir ce que lui pointait son ami et tomba sur une beauté. Un visage fin un teint clair, de long cheveux noirs, des courbes aguichantes, et malheureusement cachées par des vêtements amples. Sauf qu'il remarqua deux choses.

- Mieux ne vaut pas la toucher, prévint-il son ami.

- Pourquoi?

- Elle a une bague de chasteté.

- Et alors? Ça ne t'a jamais arrêté, répliqua le brun.

- Et tu ne lui trouves pas une ressemblance avec quelqu'un qu'on connaît?

Le brun observa attentivement la jeune fille, puis ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant.

- Putain, c'est la cousine de Neji. J'avais totalement oublié qu'elle était transférée ici.

- Encore une chance que tu t'attardes sur les détails, lui dit le blond sur un ton sarcastique.

- Quoi? La seule photo qu'il avait d'elle, s'expliqua Kiba, datait d'il y a cinq ans. C'est une putain de « bombe » sa cousine.

- Tu la touches et tu es un homme mort Inuzuka, fit une voix menaçant derrière ce dernier.

Surprit par sa soudaine arrivée dans son dos, le concerné poussa un cri de surprise, à la limite de la terreur. Neji les dépassa et rejoignit Hinata, qui sourit en le voyant arriver.

- Mais le danger rend les choses encore plus excitantes, affirma Naruto à voix basse.

- Si j'ai bien compris, le Casanova se la réserve? Devina le brun.

- Tout à fait, acquiesça ce dernier. Et j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour les brunes coincées.

Cette remarque fit rire le brun. Naruto aimait être le premier à « goûter » une fille. Et le fait qu'elle soit croyante, pratiquante, et accessoirement, la cousine de Neji, rendait le jeu que plus intéressant. Un défi de taille, qu'il se devait de réussir. Ça en allait de sa réputation.

Comme tous les ans, depuis trois ans, Naruto organisa le plus gros party de la rentrée, le premier vendredi du mois de septembre. Tout le deuxième cycle* était invité, en plus des anciens, qui sortaient l'alcool pour leur cadet. Naruto fut un peu surprit de voir sa « proie » arrivée avec Neji, Tenten et Lee, et il vint vers eux comme tout bon hôte.

- Clef de voiture s'il vous plaît, fit-il en arrivant devant eux.

- Et si je ne compte pas boire? Lui répondit Neji.

- Je ne prends pas de risque, déclara Naruto, c'est la seule condition de mes parents. Ça et… Tu te tiens loin de l'alcool, ordonna-t-il à Lee. Mon père n'a pas aimé le trou dans le mur l'an dernier.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, quelqu'un a échangé mon verre quand je ne regardais pas.

- Mais quant même…je préfère prévenir que guérir, compatit-il. Sinon, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée.

Puis il se dirigea vers une armoire fermé à clef, où il déposa le trousseau de Neji, et retourna voir sa gang d'amis. Tous avaient une bouteille de bière à la main et jetaient des regards aux filles qui passaient près d'eux.

- Alors la fille la plus coincée de l'école vint dans ce genre de soirée? Rigola Kiba.

- Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi coincée qu'elle n'y paraît, suggéra Suigetsu. Tu te souviens de Sakura? Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était vierge, et finalement, elle couchait à gauche et à droite.

- Ouai et surtout qu'avec Neji comme cousin, elle ne peut que vouloir se rebeller.

Les quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire, avant de se séparer pour draguer, ou bien aller voir d'autres amis. Pour sa part, Naruto se dirigea vers un groupe de filles composé de deux rousses et une blonde.

- Alors cousine, fit-il en attrapant la rousse sans lunette par les épaules, pas trop déprimé que ton copain n'ait pas pu venir?

- Non, puisqu'on s'envoie des messages depuis tantôt.

- Je me demande encore ce que tu peux bien faire avec un type pareil, dit-il.

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, ça n'a rien à voir avec le sexe.

- Mais il doit bien y avoir un petit lien? Affirma le blond. Ça m'étonnerait que tu restes avec un gars, s'il ne peut te combler sur tous les plans.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tous les mecs pensent avec leur queue, déclara la blonde, que les filles sont pareilles.

- Pff…, fit Naruto. Qui c'est qui parle? Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai trouvé endormi dans un buisson avec Shikamaru l'an dernier? Si je me souviens bien, se rappela-t-il, vos vêtements étaient plus éparpillés « autour » de vous, que « sur » vous.

- sauf qu'il ne faut pas qu'un homme ne soit que doué au lit, se défendit-elle. S'il n'y a que le sexe, c'est bien plus un « fuckfriend » qu'un chum. Et en parlant de cette larve ambulante, il est où? Tenta-t-elle de changer de sujet.

- Vu l'heure…d'ici dix minutes, il devrait arriver. Il n'aime pas ce dépêché…et ce dans tous les domaines, dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle. Je me trompe?

La blonde rougit en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire et le gratifia d'un poing sur l'épaule. Préférant aller voir ailleurs avant de se faire exploser la tête, Naruto sortit à l'extérieur. Il se dirigea vers la piscine, où bien des gens discutaient autour. Là, il vit Suigetsu et Sakon qui discutaient avec Hinata. Naruto marcha donc vers eux, curieux de savoir de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler.

- Quoi? S'exclama Suigetsu, faussement scandalisé. Tu vas à un party où il y a une piscine sans emmener de maillot? Mais c'est un sacrilège!

- Moi je dis, déclara joyeusement Sakon, pas besoin de maillot. Les sous-vêtements, c'est tout comme.

Naruto vit Hinata devenir soudainement rouge comme une tomate. Ne voulant pas qu'elle soit traumatisée par ces deux bouffons, il préféra intervenir.

- Allez les gars, fit-il. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui aime se baigner à cette heure et encore moins à ce temps-ci de l'année.

- Oui, acquiesça Sakon, mais tu peux approuver le fait que le maillot est totalement inutile, quand on a des sous-vêtements. C'est presque la même chose.

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire inutile…

- De toute façon, déclara Suigetsu, il n'y a qu'Ino qui se promène sans petite culotte.

- Et la moitié des filles de l'école sans soutif, approuva Sakon.

Hinata continuait de les écouter débattre sur ce sujet, qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se demandait si elle devait s'excuser et partir, ou bien s'éclipser discrètement.

- Bah, conclu finalement Suigetsu, à la limite on se baigne tout habillé. Les dames d'abord, dit-il en se tournant vers Hinata.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me baigner.

Sans vraiment l'écouter, les deux garçons la prirent dans leur bras et s'apprêtaient à la balancer à l'eau, quand Naruto les arrêta.

- Les gars, ça ne se fait pas de lancer les gens dans piscine sans leur consentement, les gronda le blond.

Les deux garçons finirent par déposer la brune à contre cœur et sans crier gare, Sakon poussa Naruto à l'eau. Lorsqu'il immergea, il leur lança un regard glacial.

- J'espère pour vous, les prévint-il sur un ton menaçant, que vous courez plus vite que l'an passé.

Pendant que le blond se hissait hors de l'eau, ses deux traitres d'amis s'enfuirent vers la maison. Hinata se pencha pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau, car ses vêtements humides étaient lourds et l'entrainaient vers le fond. Lorsqu'il fut complètement sorti, il s'allongea sur le sol et regarda le ciel étoilé.

- Je me fais avoir à tous les ans, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

- Merci, fit la jeune fille.

- Pas besoin, lui répondit le blond en tournant la tête vers elle, légèrement surprit.

- Oui, car en fait…je ne sais pas nager, avoua-t-elle.

Devant cette confession, le blond cligna à plusieurs reprises ses paupières, ce qui fit encore plus rougir la brune.

- Alors j'ai fait ma B.A. de la soirée, rigola Naruto.

Puis il se redressa en essorant son gilet et le plus qu'il pouvait de son pantalon. Il fini par sortir de ses poches son portable et soupira de découragement.

- Je sens que je vais réellement le tuer cette fois-ci. Je commence à en avoir râle-bol de me racheter un téléphone tous les ans. Bon, dit-il en se retournant vers Hinata, je vais te laisser. Si je ne me change pas, je risque de tomber malade.

C'est ainsi qu'il retourna à l'intérieur et chopa au passage Sakon pour lui signaler qu'il lui devait un portable neuf, puis alla se changer. Il devait être dans les environ de deux heures du matin, lorsqu'il se fit bousculer en sortant des toilettes. Là, il vit Hinata rendre ses boyaux. Un peu prit de pitié pour elle, il vint lui tenir ses cheveux et lui essuya le visage lorsqu'elle eut terminé. Voyant qu'elle tanguait dangereusement même assise, il la souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour la coucher le temps d'aller chercher Neji. Mais avant de sortir, il cru bon de lui poser une question.

- Est-ce que tu as bu beaucoup?

- Seulement le verre qu'on m'a proposé, gémit-elle sur le bord de s'endormir.

- Tu te sens comment? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- J'ai mal au cœur…j'ai chaud…j'ai la tête qui tourne…et…je ne suis plus trop ce qui se passe, réussit-elle à énumérer avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

Les premiers symptômes lui firent penser aux effets de l'_extasy_ ou bien encore du _speed_, mais le dernier n'y correspondait pas. Naruto se leva et fonça vers la sortie et verrouilla la porte avant d'aller trouver Neji, qui discutait avec Lee.

- Neji, les interrompit Naruto, je crois que quelqu'un a drogué ta cousine.

- Quoi? S'exclama ce dernier.

- Je l'ai trouvé vomissant dans les toilettes et comme elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, expliqua le blond, je suis allé l'allonger dans ma chambre. Avant de sortir, je lui ai demandé si elle avait beaucoup bu, et elle m'a dit n'avoir bu qu'un seul verre qu'on lui avait proposé. Alors je lui ai demandé comment elle se sentait, et vu les effets, je crois que quelqu'un lui a mit du GHB dans son verre pour…

- Ce n'est pas la drogue du viole ça? L'interrompit Neji.

- Justement, acquiesça Naruto. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de la ramener. J'ai verrouillé ma porte, lui dit-il en lui tendant ses clefs, c'est la porte toute suite après les toilettes. Je vais te chercher tes clefs.

- Merci. Lee, tu m'aides?

- Bien sûr.

Naruto les attendit dans l'entrée avec Tenten et remit les clefs à Lee lorsqu'ils sortirent à l'extérieur. Puis il se promena parti les gens qui dansaient et lorsqu'il eut trouvé la personne qu'il cherchait, il le poussa loin de la fête.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit, de ne plus apporter de drogue chez moi, Sasuke.

- De quoi tu parles? Nia ce dernier.

- Je sais que c'est toi qui a mit du GHB dans le verre d'Hinata.

- Ouin, bah si elle n'était pas partie vomir, tu n'aurais pas eu la vierge cette fois-ci.

- Profiter d'elle ainsi…

- De quoi tu parles? L'interrompit-il. Toi aussi tu profites des filles.

- Sauf que moi je ne les drogues pas pour les violer, rétorqua le blond.

- Je n'allais pas la violer, elle se serait laissé faire.

- Parce qu'elle n'aurait pas été consciente de qui se passait autour d'elle, rétorqua Naruto. Pour moi c'est du viol.

- Leur briser le cœur est aussi pire, riposta le brun, alors ne vint pas me faire la morale.

- Dégages de chez moi, lui cracha le blond sur un ton dégoûté.

Sans répliquer, le brun contourna la maison pour aller prendre sa voiture et Naruto retourna à l'intérieur. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'approuvait pas, c'était bien de profiter des gens qui n'étaient pas conscient. Mais bien sûr, lorsqu'il disait que Sasuke refilait la drogue du viol aux filles, personne ne croyait. Sasuke était un élève modèle, à la différence de lui. Mais c'était parce qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas aussi bien que lui. Il avait mis un terme à leur amitié, le jour où le brun lui avait révélé son « secret » avec les filles. Ça avait totalement dégoûté Naruto et il n'avait plus jamais voulu lui reparler.

Le lundi suivant, Neji demanda à Naruto s'il pouvait lui parler en privé.

- Si tu sais ce qu'on a donné à Hinata, est-ce que tu sais aussi qui le lui a refilé?

- Oui, mais tu ne me croiras pas.

- Dis toujours, insista le brun.

- Sasuke, soupira Naruto.

Le blond savait qu'il ne le croirait pas et vu sa tête, c'était le cas.

- C'est dure de te croire, tu le détestes.

- Et pourquoi crois-tu, que je me suis mis à le détester du jour au lendemain?

Personne ne savait pourquoi Naruto ne voulait plus parler à son « ex » meilleur ami, mais Neji avait énormément de misère à le croire.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, déclara Naruto. C'est moi qui agis mal avec les filles. Sauf qu'avec du GHB, les filles ne se souviennent de rien. Moi au-moins, j'assume ce que je fais, amis pas lui. Sa réputation d'élève modèle serait mit en jeu si ça s'apprenait. Que tu me crois ou non, je m'en fiche. Mais si t'emmènes ta cousine dans une autre soirée du genre, surveilles-là. Parce que Sasuke la veut dans son lit et il me l'a dit, termina-t-il avant de retourner rejoindre ses amis, laissant Neji réfléchir à se qu'il venait de lui dire.

Les mois passèrent, des fiestas presque tous les mois. Naruto allait parfois parler avec Neji, et par le fait même, à Hinata. Jamais une seule fois, il ne laissa sous-entendre qu'il avait des vues sur elle. À la différence du trois quart des mecs de l'école, qui lui faisaient des avances plus ou moins subtiles sur leur « véritable » intension. Lorsque cela arrivait, elle allait carrément se cacher derrière son cousin, qui remettait ces mecs à leur place.

On devait être fin février, lorsque leur professeur de français donna un travail d'équipe et qu'il décida de piger pour faire les binômes. Au plus grand bonheur de Naruto, il tomba sur Hinata. Alors il l'invita un vendredi soir pour travailler leur projet, puisqu'il était interdit de sortie après avoir fait une bêtise avec Kiba durant le temps des fêtes. Au départ, elle refusa, car son père ne voulait pas qu'elle aille seule chez un garçon. Puis le blond lui dit que sa mère terminait à midi le vendredi et que sa cousine terminait l'école à quinze heures. Ils seraient loin d'être seul. Après en avoir discuté avec son père, elle se retrouva chez Naruto, en se vendredi soir. En entrant dans sa maison, Naruto eu le réflexe de s'annoncer comme tous les soirs.

- Mam, je suis rentré!

Ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. Il se répéta une deuxième fois, puis jeta un coup d'œil aux souliers sur le tapis. Il soupira, puis s'avança dans le salon en faisant signe à Hinata de la suivre. En arrivant dans la pièce en question, la jeune fille remarqua une fille rousse en compagnie d'un garçon brun, qui regardait la télévision.

- T'aurais pu répondre Maya, reprocha-t-il.

- Tu as dit « mam », répliqua la rousse. À ce que je sache, je ne suis pas Kushina.

- Et où est-elle?

- Elle est partie à l'épicerie avec Mikoto, dit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son cousin. Elle en a donc pour deux ou trois heures.

- D'accord, dit-il avec un air sombre. On va aller travailler dans la cuisine alors. Mais vous devriez plutôt aller dans ta chambre, non? Les nargua Naruto.

Vif comme l'éclair, il évita le coussin que sa cousine lui lança et Hinata remarqua les rougeurs sur le visage des deux amoureux. En rigolant, le blond entraina la brune dans la cuisine.

- La seule façon de les faire réagir, expliqua Naruto, c'est de parler de leur intimité. Plus glaçon que Shino, tu meurs.

- Je t'ai entendu, lui cria ce dernier.

- Oups, fit-il avec un gros sourire. Bon, commençons ce travail.

Ils travaillaient depuis environ une demi-heure, lorsqu'Hinata plaça une main sur le côté de son visage en rougissant. Ce demandant ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état, Naruto se tourna vers le salon et vit Shino allongé sur Maya.

- J'avais raison tantôt, déclara Naruto, quand je vous conseillais d'aller dans ta chambre.

-Peux pas, révéla-t-elle, je dois jouer les chaperons pour la demoiselle.

- Hein? Fit Naruto.

- Son père a appelé ce midi et comme ta mère devait s'absenter, elle m'a demandé de vous surveiller, termina-t-elle en jetant un regard éloquent à son cousin.

- N'importe quoi, soupira ce dernier en retournant à ses feuilles.

Après seulement quinze minutes de silence, la rousse entra dans la cuisine et ce pencha à l'oreille du blond pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

- Si tu comptais l'avoir ce soir, vu l'état de ta chambre, j'aurais honte.

- Non mais ça ne va pas de dire des trucs pareils, s'exclama Naruto.

- Comment as-tu fait pour savoir qu'il dirait exactement ça? Demanda-t-elle à son copain.

- Une intuition, lui répondit-il.

- Vous me faites chier, grogna le blond.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, riposta Maya.

- Non, je te déteste. Prête-moi ton portable pour te faire pardonner, répliqua-t-il.

- Désolé, je l'ai oublié chez Temari.

- Comment peut-on oublier un portable?

- Tu sais bien qu'elle oublie toujours quelque chose, soupira Shino.

- Ouai et j'ai adoré la fois où elle a oublié son soutif chez toi, se moqua le blond.

Les deux amoureux devinrent rouges devant ce gênant souvenir énoncé en présence d'une quatrième personne.

- Tu vas donc devoir te contenter de ton fixe…dans ta chambre, dit-elle avec malice.

- Arrêtes avec tes suppositions à deux balles. Il faut faire une comparaison avec les autres livres que l'auteur à écrit.

En jetant un regard noir à sa cousine, Naruto ramassa ses livres, imité par Hinata, et il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi sa cousine avait « avoir honte ». C'était le bordel!

- Oups…J'avais oublié que je l'avais mit en désordre ce matin, marmonna le blond, mal à l'aise.

Il déposa ses trucs sur son lit et se mit à ramasser sommairement ce qui trainait. Livres, linges, objets divers… Pendant ce temps-là, Hinata s'approcha de sa bibliothèque et regarda les livres qui la remplissaient. Fantastique, historique, policier, science-fiction, humoristique, roman, pièce de théâtre, poésie… Il y avait vraiment de tout, et ce, classé par genre sur chaque tablette.

- T'aime beaucoup lire, constata la jeune fille.

- Mon père est passionné par l'histoire, ma mère par les suspenses, ma cousine par le fantastique et mon parrain enseigne la littérature à l'université, raconta Naruto.

- Mon père aussi, souffla Hinata. Sa bibliothèque doit faire cinq fois la tienne.

Naruto se retourna vers elle, intrigué. La jeune fille regardait les titres sur le dos de chaque livre et parfois un sourire s'étirait à la vue d'un titre ou d'un auteur.

- Jules Vernes, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est l'auteur favori de mon parrain…et le miens.

- Mon père l'adore. Il m'en parle s'en arrêt, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de lire ses livres.

Le blond remarqua qu'elle se parlait à elle-même et il prit place devant son ordinateur. Entendant le bruit du clavier, Hinata se retourna. Il était déjà en train de chercher un site pour se renseigner sur l'auteur de leur livre. Elle poursuivi donc son exploration en regardant les photos qui tapissaient les murs, seules décoration de cette chambre. Près de la bibliothèque, se trouvait un montage de photo de famille. Plusieurs de Naruto avec ses parents, avec sa cousine à différente époque de leur vie, avec un homme dans la cinquantaine et aussi avec les parents de Maya.

- C'est moi ou tes parents et ceux de ta cousine se ressemblent beaucoup?

- Non c'est normal. Nos pères sont frères et nos mères sont cousine.

- Sérieux? Demanda la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

- Et vu qu'elle étudie au cégep d'à côté, mes parents lui ont proposé d'habiter ici, à place de se payer un appartement.

La famille de Naruto était très proche, ne put s'empêcher de penser Hinata. Le voyant ouvrir et fermer différentes pages internet, la jeune fille poursuivi son chemin vers un mur remplit de photo de Naruto et de ses amis. On le voyant souvent avec Kiba, ou bien avec un garçon roux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Puis elle remarqua plusieurs photos de groupe où le visage d'une personne avait été soit brûlé, soit barbouillé de feutre noir.

- Pourquoi plusieurs photos ont été en partie brûler? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Le son des touches du clavier s'arrêtèrent brusquement et la brune ressenti comme un froid en regardant Naruto.

- Je ne voulais plus voir le visage de cette personne, marmonna Naruto.

- Qui est-ce?

- Sasuke, soupira-t-il.

- Vous avez été ami? En resta surprise la jeune fille.

- Ça fait un an que je ne veux plus lui parler, confia le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-il froidement.

Elle n'insista pas. Son regard fini par ce posé sur une grande affiche. En s'en approchant, elle reconnu Naruto. Il était assis contre un arbre, les bras appuyés sur ses genoux et il avait le regard dans le vague. Un regard rempli de tristesse. Une plus petite photo se trouvait à côté. On y voyait Shino recevant un prix. N'entendant plus le bruit du clavier ou de la souris, elle se tourna vers Naruto. Il la regardait, attendant visiblement une quelconque réaction.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'attends la question qui doit te brûler les lèvres. C'est Shino qui l'a prit l'an dernier, expliqua-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne parlerait pas. Il se cherchait un modèle pour le concours de photographie et Maya lui a proposé de travailler avec moi. Il a eu le premier prix, alors il m'en a fait une copie.

Cette fois-ci, Naruto ne retourna pas sur l'ordinateur après lui avoir répondu et Hinata prit un moment, avant de comprendre qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Elle vint se placer à ses côtés et regarda ce qu'il y avait sur l'écran. Naruto avait commencé à taper quelques trucs. Elle les lu rapidement.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de se que tu as écrit, commenta la jeune fille.

- Relis plus attentivement, l'intima Naruto.

Elle s'exécuta, un peu vexé par sa réplique. Après une première relecture, elle relu une autre fois ce que le blond avait écrit et finalement, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait raison.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, j'avais lu trop vite.

- C'est que je me…, commença-t-il moqueusement.

- Naruto, fit Maya à la porte, j'ai une urgence. Alors vous restez sage, le nargua-t-elle.

- Oui maman, dit-il avec une voix d'enfant. Comme si toi tu restais sage, ajouta-t-il avec sa voix normal, quand tu es seule avec Shino.

- Nos situations sont différentes.

- Je ne pense pas qu'à ça, grogna le blond.

- Je sais, acquiesça sa cousine. La moitié du temps tu penses à la littérature et l'autre tu…, le nargua-t-elle.

- J'ai compris, l'interrompit-il, tu peux y aller. Elle me prend vraiment pour un gamin irresponsable des fois, se plaignit-il lorsqu'elle fut partie.

Cette réplique fit rire la brune et Naruto se retourna vers elle, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

- Oui, il m'arrive des fois d'être responsable.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, s'excusa-t-elle en riant.

- Je ne le suis pas, dit-il en riant. Ça fait déjà un moment que j'ai arrêté de porter attention à ce qu'on pensait de moi. Je peux te poser une question? Demanda-t-il après un moment. Pourquoi es-tu croyante?

- Pardon? S'étonna la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait vœux de chasteté? Répéta le jeune homme en lui montrant sa bague.

- C'est ma mère qui me l'a donnée avant de mourir, confia-t-elle. Ainsi j'ai l'impression qu'elle est toujours avec moi.

- La porter à ton doigt envoie de mauvais signaux, lui signala le blond.

- Que veux-tu dire? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Que les gars qui t'ont fait des avances, pour la plupart, avaient en tête de dépucelé une sainte, lui dit-il sans détour.

- Je sais.

- Et ça ne te déranges pas? En resta surpris le blond.

- Non, c'était pareil dans mon ancienne école. C'est même en partir la raison de mon transfert, avoua Hinata.

Naruto la regarda sans vraiment comprendre la signification de ses paroles. Voyant son regard intrigué, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant.

-Trois garçons ont essayé de me violer l'an dernier, lui révéla la jeune fille sans le regarder. Ils ont été renvoyé, mais mon père ne voulait plus m'y envoyer, alors il a demandé à son frère s'il pouvait m'héberger pour l'année.

Naruto était scandalisé par ce qu'elle venait de lui confier. Particulièrement, parce que Sasuke avait essayé de lui faire la même chose au début de l'année. Elle avait pourtant l'air si joyeuse, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imager qu'elle puisse avoir vécu ça.

- Pourquoi continues-tu à la porter alors.

- Par habitude, dit-elle en regardant sa bague. Et aussi, parce que…c'est stupide, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on respect plus mon choix d'attendre. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être coincé, ajouta-t-elle avec une mimique exagérée, sinon je ne m'approcherais plus des garçons avec ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est juste un choix comme un autre.

Naruto l'écoutait attentivement, surpris qu'elle se conflit aussi facilement à lui. Si elle avait été coincée, jamais elle ne lui aurait confié ce qui lui était arrivée. Une impression de respect, peut-être, mais aussi une invitation pour les mecs comme lui.

- C'est quant même un choix risqué dans l'époque où nous vivons, lui confia-t-il. Pour bien des gars, c'est une tentation.

- Je me suis faite prendre une fois, répondit-elle avec assurance. Je sais les reconnaître maintenant.

- Sauf qu'il y en a des sournois, grogna le blond, qui mettent des choses dans les verres avant de les refiler à des filles.

- Je sais, Neji m'a tout raconté.

- Tout? Demanda Naruto avec curiosité.

- Comme je ne me souvenais de rien, il m'a expliqué comment tu m'avais trouvé.

- Il n'a rien rajouté d'autre? Insista le jeune homme.

- Il a dit que tu soupçonnais quelqu'un d'avoir mit du GHB dans mon verre. Tu sais qui c'est?

- Je l'ai dit à Neji, mais il ne me croit pas. Comme tout le monde depuis un an, grommela-t-il.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il est le garçon modèle, mais au fond…Finalement, je vais te dire pourquoi je déteste Sasuke. Il m'a révélé qu'il droguait les filles pour qu'elles ne se souviennent de rien. Maintenant, on m'accuse de dire ça, parce que je le déteste…le jalouse. En réalité, moi j'assume de coucher avec les filles par plaisir et non par amour.

Il lui avait dit, bien qu'on avait surement dut déjà la mettre en garde sur lui. Et vu son regard, elle n'était pas surprise par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Alors je préfère ta méthode à la sienne, déclara la jeune fille tout simplement.

Le blond eut un sursaut de surprise à cette réponse. Il venait de sous entendre bien des trucs en disant cette phrase. Lui qui croyais qu'elle allait le traiter de tous les noms, elle avait l'air de s'en foutre carrément.

- Tu n'es pas dégoûtée? Ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de lui demander, encore surpris.

- S'il y a des filles pour accepter, malgré ta réputation…c'est qu'elles sont stupides, conclu-t-elle.

- Tu te rends compte, que tu es la première fille à ne pas me traiter d'écœurant.

Pour toute réponse, la brune haussa les épaules en signe de désintéressement. Elle n'était pas une sainte coincée comme il l'avait imaginé au début. Le genre de fille qu'il aimait séduire en général. Elle était l'exact opposée! Elle était certes timide au vue des rougeurs sur ses joues ou de sa manie de baisser les yeux, mais il venait de parler ouvertement de sexe. Et elle n'avait pas fait de syncope. Elle n'était « définitivement » pas coincée. Il la fixait toujours avec un air de surprise sur le visage, qui fini par faire rire la brune.

- Au dirait que j'ai dit une bêtise, dit-elle en regardant à droite et à gauche.

- Non…j'étais juste en train de me dire…que tu ne pouvais pas être une vraie fille pour ça.

- Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de montrer de preuve pour ça, marmonna-t-elle.

- Non, physiquement on le voit très bien, malgré tes vêtements amples.

C'était extrêmement bizarre pour Naruto de parler de cette façon avec elle. Non, en fait, c'est bizarre d'en parler ouvertement avec une fille point. La plupart finisse toujours par vous traiter d'obsédé. Plus il parlait avec elle, plus elle lui apparaissait différente des autres filles. Au départ, il avait été attiré physiquement comme tous les autres gars et qu'elle représentait un défi en soi. Mais là… Sa personnalité était l'exact opposée de ce qu'il avait imaginé et bien qu'elle reste un défi en soi, elle ne l'attirait plus que physiquement. En fait, il commençait à ce demandé, s'il avait vraiment envie d'un coup d'un soir avec elle. Après un moment à être observé de façon intensive, Hinata commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Avait-elle dit ou fait quelque chose pour qu'il la fixe ainsi?

- J'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande dans une épicerie, s'exprima-t-elle.

- Oh désolé, s'excusa Naruto en revenant sur terre. Quand je réfléchis, il m'arrive de pogner un fixe sans m'en rendre compte.

- Tu pensais à quoi?

- Ça ne se dit pas à voix haute, préféra-t-il répondre.

La brune pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant encore plus à quoi il pensait. Bon en fait, elle en avait une petite idée et elle se demandait s'il allait profiter de la situation.

- Alors j'avais raison, affirma-t-elle soudainement.

- Hein? Fit le blond sans comprendre.

- Tu me regardais comme un morceau de viande.

- Et ça n'a même pas l'air de te déranger, soupira-t-il en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Tant que tu regardes, je n'ai pas vraiment à m'en faire.

- Dis comme ça, remarqua le blond, ça ressemble à une invitation.

- On m'a déjà sortie toute sorte de compliment : La huitième merveille du monde, la représentation de la luxure…

- Il n'y a que les amateurs qui utilisent ces phrases déjà faites. Je préfère la jouer à la « Shakespeare » et la faire tout en vers.

- Ça ne date pas un peu?

- Oui, mais c'est tout un art de parler en vers sans préparation. C'est de là que le titre de « Casanova » m'a été attitré il y a deux ans. Même que la prof de théâtre essaie de me faire entrer dans la troupe de théâtre depuis l'an passé.

Il se leva d'un bon et entama un vers de « Roméo & Juliette » sans la moindre hésitation, et à la perfection. Se mettant soudainement à genoux devant Hinata, il enchaîna avec le monologue de Cyrano sur son nez et elle l'applaudie en souriant.

- J'approuve Kurenai, tu devrais rejoindre la troupe.

- Ce n'est pas le côté théâtral qui m'attire dans ces pièces, lui confia-t-il en s'assoyant à côté d'elle, mais le contenu littéraire. Je veux devenir écrivain, pas comédien.

- Alors tes coups d'un soir, c'est comme une collecte d'information pour tes livres? Se moqua la jeune fille.

- Je ne l'avais pas vu dans ce sens-là, rigola-t-il. Sauf que ces temps-ci, soupira Naruto, l'inspiration fait défaut.

Il se pencha et attrapa le cahier qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Il le tendit à Hinata, qui le regarda avec surprise.

- J'ai besoin d'avis de connaisseurs, lui demanda-t-il indirectement. Mon ami Gaara préfère les romans policiers et ma mère n'est pas vraiment impartiale.

- C'est quel genre? Demanda-t-elle en le prenant.

- Historique retravaillé à la fantastique.

- Hein? Fit-elle, n'ayant rien comprit.

- J'utilise des faits historiques, que je retravaille, pour y inclure des faits inusités.

La jeune fille l'ouvrit et le feuilleta rapidement sans rien lire. On voyait toute suite les arrêts d'inspiration, soit par le changement de crayon, soit par le changement d'écriture. Passant de l'attaché au détaché, de la patte de mouche au cinq mots par ligne. Toutes les pages étaient numérotées, et elles s'arrêtaient à trois cent pages.

- Trois cent? S'étonna Hinata. Tu as un livre avec ça.

- Vu toutes les rayures et changement de grosseur d'écriture…je dois à peine en avoir deux cent.

- Je ne peux pas te donner d'avis toute suite, ce serait beaucoup trop long à lire.

- Bah, tu n'auras qu'à le ramener chez toi et me le rendre dès que tu l'auras terminé.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux un moment, déposa le cahier sur ses livres qui se trouvaient derrière elle et reporta de nouveau son attention sur le blond. Elle se demandait pourquoi il ne lui avait pas encore fait d'avance directe. Ils étaient seuls, ils discutaient ouvertement depuis un moment déjà… Elle lui avait laissé sous entendre une ou deux fois qu'il avait ses chances. Elle voulait choisir où et avec qui, elle aurait sa première fois. Elle n'avait aucune exigence du genre, on doit être ensemble depuis tant de temps. Si elle en ressentait l'envie, pourquoi s'arrêter aux fait qu'elle était célibataire? Naruto avait de l'expérience et il était sexy. Les blonds aux yeux bleus avaient toujours eu un certain pouvoir sur elle. Et il avait un petit je sais quoi. Qu'importe qu'elle soit une parmi tant d'autre, si sa première fois était mémorable. Elle pouvait aussi bien attendre le prince charmant et être complètement déçue. Le blond fini par ce sentir mal à l'aise devant son air insistant. Elle lui donnait l'impression de…

- Maintenant c'est moi qui a l'impression d'être un bout de viande dans une épicerie.

La brune ne lui répondit pas, continuant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Un peu plus tôt, elle avait comparé ses aventures sexuelles à une collecte d'information et cela lui donna une idée.

- Tu voudrais bien m'aider à retrouver l'inspiration? Osa-t-il lui demander après un moment.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le blond eut l'impression d'être allé trop loin et qu'elle allait le gifler. Mais son regard avait changé et il avait l'impression qu'il s'échauffait de plus en plus. Sans un mot, elle s'allongea sur le lit en faisant tomber ses livres au sol et en gardant ses yeux rivés à ceux de Naruto. La porte était ouverte. Il s'allongea lentement sur elle, tout en glissant une main sous son gilet. Une peau extrêmement douce sous ses doigts. Il vint tranquillement poser ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou et commença à ce promené de son épaule à son oreille. Il sentit sa poitrine se soulever d'un cou, lorsque son nez frôla le lobe de son oreille. Il s'amusa un moment à jouer du nez avec le bout de chair, avant de le mordiller doucement. La réaction de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre, un faible gémissement aigu s'échappa de sa bouche. En relevant les yeux, il la vit les yeux clos, la bouche entre ouverte et la tête légèrement penché vers l'arrière. Position qui accentua le cambré d'Hinata. Il glissa sa deuxième main sous son gilet et descendit son visage au niveau de son ventre. Remontant lentement le tissu, il embrassa le ventre plat de la brune juste au-dessus de son pantalon. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil, les doigts de la jeune fille se crisper sur les couvertures.

Il remonta ses lèvres en direction de sa poitrine, laissant parfois glisser sa lèvre inférieure sur sa peau pour regarder ses réactions. Plus il montait, plus elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur. Lorsqu'il fut en bordure de son soutien-gorge, il passa une main sous son dos et la souleva légèrement pour lui retirer son gilet. Il resta un brin figé de surprise, à la vue du sous-vêtement en dentelle noir. Trop sexy, ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser. Étant un moment sans ressentir de caresse, Hinata ouvrit les yeux pour voir Naruto en train de reluquer ses seins. Commençant à s'impatienter, elle se redressa pour lui enlever son gilet. À la sensation des doigts de la jeune fille sur son ventre, le blond frissonna. Il arrivait à lire son impatience dans son regard, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Lorsque son propre fut jeté au sol, il glissa ses doigts le long de son dos. Hinata fut parcouru d'un frisson incontrôlable, qui la fit s'agripper aux épaules du blond. Tout en détachant son soutien-gorge, il revint lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille. Un soupir de bien-être vint lui chatouiller sa joue et il la rallongea sous lui pour admirer au naturel, ces courbes qui le faisaient fantasmer depuis des mois. Tout en les regardant, il vint masser son sein droit et il attaqua avec sa bouche le gauche. Ce qui la fit cambrer de nouveau et elle souleva le bassin tout en repliant une jambe contre celui de Naruto.

Il commençait tranquillement à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon et Hinata devait le sentir contre son bassin. Mais puisque Naruto ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, il prit son mal en patience et redescendit son visage jusqu'à son ventre. Tout en embrassant le contour de son nombril, il commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Pendant qu'il lui retirait son jeans, il la regarda attentivement. Ses bras étaient remontés au-dessus de sa tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieur d'une façon très suggestive et ce, en le regardant dans les yeux. Il rapprocha lentement son visage de son bassin, tout en écartant doucement ses cuisses. Naruto était totalement comblé à la seule vu de sa petite culotte. Il s'en fichait que ce soit un string ou bien un minishort. Mais selon-lui, il n'y avait pas plus sexy, qu'une fille portant des dessous en dentelle. Et c'était exactement ce qu'Hinata portait pour son plus grand bonheur. Toujours sans la lâcher des yeux, il déposa ses lèvres contre la dentelle humide sous l'excitation de la jeune fille. Elle rejeta la tête vers l'arrière en cambrant le dos et en laissant échapper un petit cri de plaisir. Ah non, pauvre lui, se disait-il. Elle faisait des sons beaucoup trop sensuels, il n'allait plus tenir longtemps, son envie de conclu maintenant était rendu très haute. Mais comme il ne retirait aucun plaisir quand la fille n'en avait pas, il préférait éterniser les préliminaires. Surtout avec les vierges.

Il passa lentement sa langue sur la dentelle pour goûter son jus sexuel et Hinata poussa un petit cri de surprise. Hum, elle avait l'air très sensible à cet endroit, constata Naruto, comme bien des filles d'ailleurs. Plutôt rapidement, il lui enleva sa culotte et refit la même chose. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un gémissement mal contenu qu'il entendit. C'était complètement bandant. Tout en poursuivant son travail, il commença à détacher son pantalon et le retira plus ou moins avec difficulté. Soulagement! Il tendit le bras sous son lit pour attraper une boîte de préservatif, tout en caressant son clitoris avec un doigt. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé, il fit de son mieux pour en sortir un et se repencha à nouveau sur l'intimité de la brune. Elle ne gémissait plus, elle criait moyennement fort en ondulant son corps sous le plaisir. N'ayant plus une once de patience, le blond se releva et prit le temps d'enfiler le condom sous le regard gourmand de la jeune fille. Pour le faire complètement craqué, Hinata fit glisser ses doigts de son épaule à sa hanche. Si ça ce n'était pas une demande de se dépêcher… Il se rallongea sur elle, sans omettre d'embrasser son ventre jusqu'à son cou. Tranquillement, il rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de la brune pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé. Ils échangèrent un long baisé, avant que Naruto se décide de la pénétrer. Il la sentit se crisper et le gémissement qu'il entendit, était celui de la douleur et non du plaisir. Il redoubla donc ses caresses, mais Hinata l'arrêta.

- Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas d'un coup? Demanda-t-elle, le souffle court.

- ¨Ca va être plus douleur, la prévint-il, légèrement surpris.

- Comme avec un pansement, conclu-t-elle, ça va durer moins longtemps.

Là, Naruto était complètement perdu. Toutes les filles avaient toujours apprécié sa douceur dans ce genre de situation, mais Hinata n'était pas comme les autres filles et il l'avait déjà deviné depuis un bon moment. Il s'exécuta quant même, allant contre son principe. Mais en même temps, c'était tellement plus facile de satisfaire une fille, lorsqu'elle vous disait carrément ce qu'elle voulait. Il senti donc les ongles de la jeune fille se planter dans ses épaules, lorsqu'il s'enfonça entièrement. Avant de commencer son mouvement de va et vient, le blond attendit qu'elle se détende en lui embrassant doucement la mâchoire. Dès que les mains sur ses épaules eurent glissé le long de ses bras, il commença à ce mouvoir lentement en elle. La respiration de la brune s'accéléra tranquillement, suivant le rythme des allés et venus de Naruto. Lorsqu'elle eut l'air habitué à l'intrusion, il reprit les lèvres de la jeune fille pour recommencer son exploration buccale. Même dans le baisé, il remarqua l'inexpérience d'Hinata. Elle suivait ce qu'il faisait, à place de prendre des initiatives, qui seraient probablement maladroite. Après un moment, elle mit fin à leur échange, pour rejeter la tête vers l'arrière en soupirant de bien être. Il fallait dire que le blond avait commencé à accélérer le mouvement.

- Encore…Ah!...plus vite…, haleta la jeune fille.

En allant mordiller son mamelon gauche, il accéléra encore plus. Provocant un cambré encore plus prononcé, qui par le fait même, facilita la tâche du blond avec les seins de la jeune fille. Il ne put résister à l'envie de passer son bras sous son dos bien arqué et la souleva encore plus. D'instinct, Hinata ondula les hanches, ce qui leur procura une décharge de plaisir. Naruto appuya un peu son visage entre les seins de la brune pour essayer de se contrôler. Il n'avait aucune envie de terminer maintenant, c'était trop bon, mais elle continuait à se déhancher sous lui, en quête de plus de sensation. Et bien qu'elle essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible, une exclamation soudaine lui échappa, quand dans un plaisir plus puissant, elle ouvrit la bouche. Sa respiration était maintenant très saccadée. Elle voulait demander à Naruto de conclure rapidement, mais dans son état, tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire, c'était de gémir son nom. Ce qui, sans s'en rendre compte, excitait le blond à un point tel, que ses mouvements devinrent secs et saccadés. Au fond, il désirait atteindre l'orgasme le plus rapidement possible. Puis il sentit la jeune fille se contracter d'un coup, les yeux fermés et les doigts agrippés aux draps. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche grande ouverte, parce que son cri était resté prit dans sa gorge. En la regardant, Naruto donna un dernier coup de bassin relativement puissant, avant de se vides dans le préservatif.

Il resta ainsi un moment, complètement en elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende dans un soupir de pur satisfaction. Pour reprendre son souffle, le blond s'allongea sur elle, la tête dans le creux de son coup. Hinata était dans le même état et gardait les yeux fermés pour savourer les sensations qui l'engourdissaient. Malheureusement, son portable se mit à sonner sur une vieille chanson des années soixante. Tous deux se redressèrent, l'un par curiosité et la jeune fille complètement paniquée.

- Merde mon père, gémit-elle au bord de la syncope.

- Quoi? S'exclama le blond en se retirant d'elle.

- Merde, jura Hinata en se penchant pour trouver son cellulaire, il est où mon pantalon.

- Tiens, fit Naruto après l'avoir trouvé.

- Père? Répondit-elle… Oui, s'excusa la jeune fille, j'avais rangé mon téléphone dans mon sac et je le cherchais… Oui je sais, je suis un peu tête en l'air… Tu veux parler à Kushina? Répéta Hinata en se retournant vers Naruto, complètement paniquée.

Celui-ci lui mima quelqu'un allant aux toilettes.

- C'est qu'elle vient d'entrer dans les toilettes. Veux-tu que je te rappelle ou…

Naruto avait commencé à ce rhabillé en silence et jouait parfois avec leurs cahiers ou leurs feuilles, pour donner l'impression qu'ils travaillaient. Profitant du silence de son père, la jeune fille s'habilla à son tour. Elle enfilait son gilet, lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et un vague « C'est moi! » être crié au premier. Le blond attrapa son livre avec leur travail et fit signe à Hinata de le suivre. Il descendit rapidement et expliqua rapidement à sa mère, que Maya avait s'absenter. Kushina avisa la brune qui arrivait le téléphone à l'oreille…et les cheveux en bataille.

- Mon père voudrait vous parler.

- Oui allo? Fit la rousse en prenant le téléphone… Oui ils ont été sage, dit-elle en jetant un regard noir à son fils… Le travail est presque terminé. Un midi la semaine prochaine devrait leur être suffisant… Oui bien sûr, je peux la reconduire… D'accord, répondit-elle avant de raccrocher, je lui fais le message. Ton père veut que tu l'appelles en arrivant chez ton oncle. Va chercher tes choses, je vais te raccompagner.

Naruto accompagna Hinata jusqu'à sa chambre et l'aida à tout ranger. Lorsque son sac fut fait, elle se dirigea sans un mot vers la sortie, mais le blond l'arrêta.

- Sors avec moi, lui dit-il soudainement.

- Quoi? Fit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

La jeune fille le regarda, abasourdîtes. Ce n'était ni une question, ni un ordre, c'était plus comme une supplication. Au départ, elle pensait qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus que de l'amitié après ça, mais sa phrase était tout le contraire. Lui qui avait la réputation de sortir avec une fille, pour la laisser après avoir couché avec elle, venait de faire le contraire avec elle. Il lui demandait de sortir avec lui « après » l'avoir eu dans son lit.

- Pour toi, ajouta-t-il devant son incompréhension, j'ai envie de devenir fidèle.

Hinata était complètement estomaquée devant lui. Sortir avec l'un des plus beau gars du bahut? Sûr qu'elle en avait envie. De plus, ses agissements de Casanova n'avaient fait de lui qu'un dieu au lit.

- Pourquoi moi? Ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- Lorsqu'on trouve la perle rare, il serait bête de la laisser s'enfuir.

Une perle rare? C'était la première fois qu'on la lui sortait. Sans réfléchir une minute de plus, elle attrapa le col de son gilet et l'embrassa sauvagement. Les gestes valaient tellement plus que les mots.

Le lundi suivant, Naruto entra dans l'école d'un pas décidé. Il se dirigea vers son groupe d'ami et les salua. Tout en discutant, il les observa à tour de rôle. S'il voulait être définitivement avec Hinata, il fallait qu'il choisisse le nouveau « Casanova » de l'école. Ceux de son année étaient déjà rayés, puisqu'ils quittaient l'école dans quelques mois, et le premier cycle, par ce qu'ils étaient encore trop jeunes et inexpérimentés. Secondaire 3 serait l'idéal, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient les qualités pour avoir ce titre.

- Hey Naruto! Lui cria Konohamaru. Tu n'as pas assez dormi cette nuit ou quoi?

- Hein? Oh non, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

En le regardant, Naruto eut un flash. Mais oui, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensée plus tôt? Il avait été, en quelque sorte, le mentor de Konohamaru et ce dernier avait développé les même techniques et valeurs que lui. Le blond porta sa main droite à son cou pour détacher son collier et le tendit à son « apprenti ». Celui-ci le regarda sans comprendre, tout comme le reste de la bande.

- Je me départi du titre et t'en fait cadeau, déclara-t-il, Konohamaru.

- Non t'es sérieux? Demanda bêtement ce dernier. Il reste encore quatre mois avant la fin de l'année.

- J'ai soudainement envie de me caser, lui répondit Naruto sur un ton mystérieux.

Un peu plus loin, deux gars et une fille les regardaient, deux surpris et la dernière sans comprendre la soudaine agitation chez les gars de l'école.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Tenten.

- Tu ne sais pas se que représente ce collier? Lui demanda son meilleur ami Lee.

- Non.

- C'est le collier du Casanova, lui expliqua Shikamaru, ainsi on sait qui a le plus de pouvoir au niveau de la drague.

- Et le donner, ajouta Lee, c'est ce départir du titre.

- Le Casanova le lègue, poursuivi la tête d'ananas, lorsqu'il doit quitter l'école. Il choisit un successeur, qui selon lui, est le plus à même d'honoré le titre.

- Mais là, termina Lee, il reste encore quatre mois avant la fin de l'année.

- Ça veut dire qu'il s'est rangé, annonça une quatrième personne en arrivant.

- Neji, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Fit Tenten.

Sans répondre, il tourna son regard vers le centre du hall. Naruto venait de prendre Hinata dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Toute l'école en était bouche bée devant cette scène.

- Tu as l'air d'en savoir plus que tout le monde, Neji… Expliques-nous, demanda Shikamaru.

- Il a demandé à Hinata de sortir avec lui, vendredi passé.

- C'est peut-être une ruse pour la mettre dans son lit, s'inquiéta la brune.

- Sauf qu'il n'aurait pas légué son collier juste pour ça, s'opposa Lee.

- Lee a raison, soupira le Hyuuga. Il lui a demandé « après » l'avoir eu dans son lit.

- Quoi, une baise et il décide de devenir fidèle? Dit sceptiquement Shikamaru.

- Il lui a dit et je cite : « Lorsqu'on trouve la perle rare, il serait bête de la laisser s'enfuir. » J'en conclu qu'Hinata est unique à ses yeux et que c'est pour ça qu'elle est la seule à avoir réussit à le changer.

- Alors bien des filles vont être jalouses d'Hinata, déclara Tenten.

- Pourquoi? Demandèrent en cœur les trois garçons.

- Tout comme les mecs, les filles aiment les défis. Elles essayent d'avoir un mec inaccessible, qu'elles pourront changer et garder pour elle.

- Ouai et Naruto a choisi Konohamaru, on dirait, remarqua Shikamaru.

- C'est comme un deuxième Naruto, approuva Lee.

- Je souhaite bonne chance à toutes celles qui voudront l'avoir, soupira la brune.


	2. Chapter 2

**OS #23 : Une perle rare (2)**

- Tu veux que je quoi ? fit Konohamaru.

- Que tu gardes un œil sur la petite sœur d'Hinata, répéta Naruto. Elle a ton âge, donc elle sera probablement dans ta classe.

- Et pourquoi je dois faire ça ?

- En souvenir de l'époque où j'étais ton mentor, sourit le blond.

- C'était il y a plus d'un an, soupira son cadet.

Le blond eut un petit rire gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Bon d'accord, c'est Hinata qui m'a supplié de te le demander. Elle et Neji ne seront pas là pour surveiller tous les mecs mal intentionnés, qui pourraient essayer de profiter d'elle.

- Mais vous allez être là lors des soirées ? supposa le brun.

- Une paire d'yeux supplémentaire ne peut pas faire de mal.

Konohamaru se frotta les yeux, se réveillant deux jours plus tard pour la rentrée. Tout ce qu'il avait répondu à son ami, c'Était qu'il ne lui promettait rien, mais qu'il essaierait. Le brun finit par se lever, avant de se mettre en retard pour le premier jour de sa dernière année. Maintenant un an qu'il était le Casanova de l'école, soupira-t-il en attachant le collier autour de son cou. Ça avait ses avantages, mais aussi ses désavantages. Il attrapa une chemise bleue, qu'il enfila par-dessus un t-shirt noir et prit un jean qui traînait, qu'il attacha avec une ceinture en cuir. Il était près pour une nouvelle année, sourit-il en finissant de s'attacher les cheveux en une couette haute.

Une heure plus tard, le Casanova se trouvait à l'une des tables du hall d'entrer en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, Inari et Udon, deux bruns dont un à lunettes. Ils discutaient de leurs vacances, quand deux filles vinrent le rejoindre. Une brune avec une coupe carré, Matsuri, habillé de vêtements glam rock, et une rousse à deux couettes, Moegi, qui portait des vêtements simples et décontractés. La première prit place entre les deux gars d'un côté de la table et la deuxième s'installa près de son petit ami à lunettes. Elles s'intégrèrent rapidement à la conversation, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne le début des cours.

L'année commençait avec un cours de mathématique pour les cinq amis. Comme à leur habitude, ils prirent place dans le coin droit à l'arrière de la classe, les trois garçons collés au mur et les filles à leur gauche. Le couple complètement à l'arrière, Inari et Matsuri au centre et Konohamaru à l'avant du groupe. Une belle blonde vint s'asseoir à sa gauche et entama la conversation avec lui.

- Alors Konohamaru, c'était comment tes vacances ?

- Ça dépend des points de vue, j'ai passé l'été avec mon grand-père.

- J'en déduis que ça été enrichissant.

Le brun se contenta de lui faire un sourire charmeur et de la complimenter.

- Et toi Shion, comment c'est passé ton été ? Sûrement en beauté, si j'en vois la tienne.

- L'été ne t'a pas assagi à ce que je vois, sourit la blonde.

Un léger gloussement dédaigneux se fit entendre devant eux et en tournant la tête vers sa voisine devant lui, Konohamaru vit une longue chevelure brune, lisse et bien peignée. Shion apostropha la jeune fille, qui se retourna finalement vers eux La première chose que le jeune homme remarqua, fut ses yeux nacrés, puis sa grande ressemblance avec la copine de Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, la nouvelle ?

- Votre flirte de bas étage. C'était la pire réplique de drague, que j'ai entendu de toute ma vie. Et j'en ai entendu des médiocres dans ma vie.

- Non, mais pour qui tu te prends ? s'indigna la blonde.

- Pour une fille qui a de la dignité, répliqua la nouvelle.

L'air supérieur qu'arborait la brune, glaça le sang des six adolescents assis derrière elle. Lorsque le professeur demanda l'attention des étudiants, elle se détourna d'eux d'un coup sec. Durant l'appel, ils apprirent qu'elle s'appelait Hanabi Hyuuga, et Konohamaru comprit que c'était elle, la petite sœur d'Hinata. Il n'adressa aucun mot à la jeune fille durant toute la durée du cours, ni même après. Hinata voulait qu'il garde un œil sur sa sœur, mais aux vues du caractère de celle-ci, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée. Il en eut la preuve à la fin de la journée, quand il entendit une conversation entre deux gars dans les toilettes.

- Elle t'a dit quoi ? demanda le premier.

- Que je ferais mieux d'aller voir les blondes sans dignité, répondit son ami.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Pas la moindre idée.

Le lendemain fut encore mieux. Konohamaru attendait l'arrivé du professeur de sport, comme tous les autres élèves, lorsqu'un autre gars l'approcha pour la draguer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, qu'on aille voir un film tous les deux, vendredi soir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, d'une castration rapide ? répliqua-t-elle.

Il n'y eut pas que le pauvre dragueur, qui fut estomaqué par cette répartie pour le moins…surprenante. Au bout d'une semaine, plus aucun gars n'osait l'approcher. Ça n'en valait pas la peine, ils se faisaient tous retourner de bord.

Konohamaru fut donc assez étonné de voir Hanabi au party qu'il organisa deux semaines après la rentrée. Le premier de l'année devait se passer chez le Casanova de l'école, comme l'année précédente et les deux autres d'avant chez Naruto. Ce dernier était donc accompagné par sa copine, la petite sœur et le cousin. Il alla les accueillir comme tout bon hôte et salua le blond d'une poignée de main avec accolade et tape dans le dos.

- Alors gamin, ce début de dernière année ?

- Comme toutes les autres. Ennuyante à mourir. Ravie de te revoir Hinata, tu as l'air en pleine forme, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers celle-ci.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir. C'est moi ou tu as pris quelques centimètres ?

- Voyons Hinata, ne dis pas ce genre de chose devant Naruto, il pourrait devenir jaloux.

Ce dernier éclata de rire, suivi par s copine. Neji secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, pendant que sa deuxième cousine regardait le brun avec un air dégoûté. Chose que seul Konohamaru remarqua.

- C'est comme l'an dernier. L'alcool est dans la cuisine, la musique dans le salon et les fumeurs dehors.

Puis il les abandonna pour aller rejoindre ses amis, qui discutaient dans un coin du salon. Du moins, Inari et Matsuri discutaient avec un roux, Gaara, pendant que le couple de leur groupe se bécotait. Il s'intégra à la conversation, qui tournait autour des nouveaux groupes de musique à la mode.

De son côté, Hanabi resta avec sa sœur et son cousin, bien que chacun soit en grande conversation…buccale, avec leur copain et copine. Elle ne détestait pas Naruto, ni Tenten, mais elle commençait à se sentir…de trop. C'est seulement parce qu'Hinata avait insisté, car sinon, elle serait rester à la maison. Le seul alcool qu'elle prenait, c'était du vin et seulement lors des grandes occasions. Commençant en avoir marre de jouer la cinquième roue du carrosse, l'adolescente s'éloigna et visita la maison, d'une dimension non négligeable. De grandes pièces, un terrain derrière la maison, où plusieurs personnes s'éclataient. Dont dans la cuisine, où quelques courageux se baignaient. La brune traversa le salon, passa par la cuisine se prendre un verre de jus. Tant pis pour ceux qui voulaient la voir saoule, elle n'y rajouta aucun alcool. Ensuite, elle poursuivit sa route au deuxième étage, où il n'y avait que des chambres fermées à clefs et une salle de bain. Dans ce genre de soirée, mieux valait avoir plus d'une toilette à disposition, surtout s'il y avait des malades. Du coup, elle retourna au rez-de-chaussée. La porte menant au sous-sol étant verrouillée, elle se rabattit sur l'extérieur. Elle fit le tour de la piscine, simplement pour passer le temps et soupira devant les idioties que les gens pouvaient faire sous l'influence de l'alcool ou d'autres substances. Personne ne lui adressa la parole, sa réputation de caractère difficile, déjà bien incrusté après deux semaines. Seul un petit accrochage avec un garçon de quatrième secondaire, qui lui fit échapper son verre sur le sol. Hanabi ne fit aucun commentaire et retourna tout simplement à l'intérieur, avec l'intension de retourner auprès de sa sœur. Mais en chemin, un jeune homme, qui devait avoir déjà terminé son secondaire, l'aborda avec un verre dans chaque main.

- Que fais-tu toute seule dans ton coin ?

- Je me promenais, répondit-elle simplement.

- Je m'appelle Sora. Et toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ce soir.

- Hanabi, je suis nouvelle.

Le jeune homme lui tendit l'un de ses verres, qu'elle refusa poliment.

- Je n'ai presque pas mis d'alcool, insista Sora.

- Je ne touche pas à l'alcool, répliqua la jeune fille.

- Un petit verre ne te tuera pas et tu sembleras moins coincée.

- Ce que pense les autres m'est complètement égale.

- C'est bien les filles de ne pas vouloir boire, ajouta le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Vous ne tenez pas l'alcool.

Mécontente qu'on la traite de faible, même indirectement, elle prit le verre qu'il lui tendait toujours et s'éloigna de lui.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne boirais pas ça, fit une voix à sa gauche.

L'adolescente s'arrêta et se retourna vers la voix. Pour son plus grand malheur, c'était Konohamaru, appuyé contre le mur, une bouteille de bière à la main.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il n'a pas mis que de l'alcool, répondit-il en se décollant du mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse et légèrement inquiète.

- Il y a deux règles d'or à suivre dans ce genre de soirée. La première, ne jamais laisser son verre sans surveillance et la deuxième, ne jamais boire un verre que quelqu'un d'autre a fait. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est le GHB ?

- La drogue du viole ? répondit Hanabi avec une pointe d'hésitation.

Le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules, un sourcil lever devant l'évidence de la situation. Lorsque l'information fit son chemin jusqu'au cerveau de l'adolescente, elle reporta son regard sur le verre que Sora lui avait donné et avala sa salive de travers, lorsqu'elle comprit la bêtise qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle déposa donc son verre sur le manteau de la cuisine et chercha sa sœur du regard.

- Près de la porte de la cuisine, fit remarquer le brun.

Sans même le remercier, elle traversa la foule de jeunes qui dansait et rejoignit Hinata et Naruto, qui discutaient avec un groupe de leur âge. Il y avait le meilleur ami du blond, Gaara, sa cousine Maya et son copain Shino, et la sœur du roux Temari. La soirée se poursuivit sans encombre, mais Hanabi passa sous silence l'épisode du verre. Sa fierté en prendrait un coup.

Oo0oO

Le mois de septembre passa et l'énévitable arriva, le professeur de français donna un travail d'équipe. Hanabi ne fut pas jumelée avec Konohamaru, soulagement, mais avec son ami Inari. Il était dragueur, mais pas autant que le Casanova de l'école. Il ne tentait pas de séduire ou de charmer toutes les filles à qui il adressait la parole. Ils restèrent donc à l'école après les cours, pour discuter du travail. Au bout d'un moment, le brun l'abandonna pour aller aux toilettes. La jeune fille se leva aussi pour se dégourdir les jambes, sans trop s'éloigner de la table où ils s'étaient installés. En marchant près du corridor, elle entendit la voix de Konohamaru, qui parlait au téléphone.

- Puisque je te dis qu'elle n'en a pas besoin à l'école. Plus aucun gars n'ose l'approcher, elle a de ces répliques qui refroidissent.

En l'entendant dire ça, Hanabi comprit qu'il était question d'elle dans la conversation. Mais elle ignorait à qui le brun parlait et de quoi elle n'avait supposément pas besoin.

- Le seul gars qui l'a approché à ma soirée, c'est Sora et je l'ai empêché de boire le verre qu'il lui avait donné. Alors tu diras à ta blonde, que c'est correct, je ne crois pas que sa sœur va ré accepter un verre de si tôt.

L'adolescente ouvrit en grand les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Sa sœur avait demandé à ce Casanova de bas étage de la surveiller. Hinata allait l'entendre parler. De peur de se trahir si elle en entendait plus, la brune retourna s'asseoir, juste à temps, puisque Inari arriva juste après. Ils se remirent à leur projet de débat, où ils devaient être pour l'euthanasie. Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à cinq heures et demie, puis rentrèrent chacun de son côté.

Oo0oO

Quelques semaines avant le congé de Noël, à la fin d'un cours de physique, la professeure demanda à Hanabi et Konohamaru de rester à la fin du cours. La première le fit sans rouspéter, à la différence du jeune homme qui s'en plaignit.

- Monsieur Sarutobi ! le reprit la professeure.

- Désolé mademoiselle Mitarashi, fit-il en baissant la tête.

- Si je vous ai demandé de rester, c'est parce que vos résultats en physique sont médiocres, Monsieur Sarutobi.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ? demanda Hanabi.

-Vous, vous allez lui donner des cours particuliers.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en cœurs les deux adolescents.

- Pourquoi devrais-je l'aider à améliorer sa moyenne ? fit la brunette.

- Je préfère encore suivre un cours de rattrapage cet été, que de l'avoir comme professeure particulier, ajouta Konohamaru.

- Si je veux, j'ai le droit de t'interdire l'accès à ma classe, si tu ne réussies pas l'examen de mi-année, répliqua Anko.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! s'offusqua le jeune homme.

L'adolescente regarda la joute verbale entre la prof et le brun. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas particulièrement le goût de passer autant de temps avec Konohamaru, Hanabi termina pas accepter, clouant le bec des deux autres.

- C'est d'accord, je vais l'aider, mais arrêter de vous hurler dessus. C'est insupportable.

Konohamaru ronchonna et attrapa ses choses, avant de sortir de la classe sur un pas rageur. La brune soupira et l'imita, avant que la cloche pour le prochain cours ne retentisse. De son côté, un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres d'Anko. Elle aimait ça, quand tout allait comme elle le souhaitait.

Oo0oO

Un vendredi soir après les cours, Hanabi suivi Konohamaru jusqu'à chez lui, pour lui donner un premier cours particuliers. Bon, suivre était un grand mot, puisqu'elle avait dû monter dans sa voiture. Ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais elle s'était engagée. Et de toute façon, ça ne plaisait pas vraiment au brun non plus. Il se stationna devant sa maison et entraîna la brunette jusqu'à la maison. Entrer chez l'adolescent quand il n'y avait pas de fête, était nettement différent. L'ambiance était calme et chaleureuse. Et il y avait une mère un peu trop prévenante. À peine étaient-ils entrés, qu'elle débarqua pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

- S'il te plaît, maman, grommela ce dernier en se dégageant.

- Comment c'était l'école aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle sans se formaliser du ton de l'adolescent.

- Super. Maintenant on doit aller travailler.

- J'ai fait des biscuits, vous en voulez ?

Hanabi n'osait pas dire un mot devant cette femme affectueuse, de peur de se faire emprisonner dans ses bras. Son camarade soupira bruyamment et refusa la proposition de sa mère. Il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et l'entraîna vers le sous-sol. Cette pièce qu'elle n'avait pu visiter lors du party du brun, était une grande bibliothèque, qui faisait toute la superficie de la maison. Au milieu d'un des quatre murs, trônait une cheminée et trois tables étaient éparpillées dans la pièce. Ce qui impressionna le plus l'adolescente, fut la grande quantité de livre, qui s'étalaient sur les tablettes.

- C'est quoi cette pièce ? demanda-t-elle, impressionnée.

- Trois générations d'enseignants, répondit simplement Konohamaru en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers une table, où il laissa tomber son sac et prit place sur une chaise, pour ensuite sortir ses livres de physique. Hanabi prit son temps pour le rejoindre, regardant de loin, ce que contenait les tablettes. Ils parlaient de quoi tous ces livres ? se demandait-elle. C'est presque à contre cœur, qu'elle prit place à la table et sorti ses propres livres. Pendant plus d'une heure, la jeune femme tenta de lui faire comprendre la théorie des deux premiers modules qu'ils avaient vu en classe et elle avait l'impression de radoter. N'en pouvant plus d'être assise, elle finit par se lever, son cahier dans les mains et entama une marche en rond, sans s'arrêter de réciter le contenu de ses pages. Malheureusement, peu importe les questions qu'elle lui posait, Konohamaru n'arrivait jamais à résoudre les problèmes.

- Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à boire, déclara-t-il en soupira, au bout d'un moment.

Hanabi acquiesça en laissant tomber son livre sur la table e lorsque le brun fut disparu dans l'escalier, elle se dirigea vers les étagères. Des encyclopédies, des livres de géographie, d'histoire, de philosophie, de littératures étrangères et de pièces de théâtre. Elle était impressionnée par cette collection. De plus, sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction, lorsqu'elle vit un livre sur la philosophie au nom de Hiruzen Sarutobi. La brune regarda rapidement vers l'escalier, s'assurant d'être seule et attrapa le volume. Sur la quatrième page, elle vit une petite biographie de l'auteur. « Ancien professeur d'histoire au secondaire et de philosophie au niveau collégial, Hiruzen espère dans cette maîtrise, inspirer son petit-fils Konohamaru. »

- La philosophie t'intéresse ? fit Konohamaru en arrivant derrière elle.

La jeune fille sursauta en se retournant vers son camarade. Prise la main dans le sac.

- C'est ton grand-père, qui a écrit ce livre ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Entre autre, répondit-il en attrapant un autre livre.

Sur la couverture, Hanabi pu lire « L'histoire de Konoha, ces mythes et légendes ». La brune le prit entre ses mains et jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière. « Dans cette compilation de contes et légendes, Hiruzen Sarutobi nous fait rêver. Ce conteur d'exception offre ce livre à ses enfants, dans l'espoir qu'ils gardent à jamais leur cœur d'enfant. »

- C'est aussi un raconteur ? fit Hanabi pour cacher son trouble.

- Mettons qu'il aime parler, répondit le jeune homme en retournant vers la table.

L'adolescente replaça les deux livres à leur place et le suivi. Ils étaient bons pour une autre heure de travail.

Oo0oO

Au final, tous les vendredi soirs, Hanabi allait chez Konohamaru et ils s'enfermaient pendant environ deux heures dans la grande bibliothèque de la famille Sarutobi. La physique, comme la chimie ou les sciences en général, ça n'entrait pas dans le crâne du brun. Le dernier vendredi avant les vacances de Noël, lorsque la jeune fille descendit dans le sous-sol, un vieil homme s'y trouvait déjà. Assis dans une chaise berceuse, il lisait un livre couché sur ses cuisses. Il releva la tête, quand il entendit le bruit des pas de l'adolescente dans l'escalier. Celle-ci hésita à s'avancer, jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme lui fasse signe de s'approcher. Lorsqu'elle fut devant lui, il retira ses lunettes de lecture pour la regarder.

- Bonjour mon enfant, tu dois être Hanabi, je suis Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Cette dernière sursauta presque en l'entendant prononcer son nom. Voyant l'air surpris de l'adolescente, le vieil homme eut un petit rire.

- Ma belle-fille m'a dit que tu donnais des cours particuliers à Konohamaru. C'est très gentil de ta part, on n'est pas très doué pour les sciences dans la famille, s'excusa Hiruzen. S'il y avait un cours de philosophie au secondaire, il aurait été premier de classe, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire rempli de fierté.

La jeune fille ne pu faire de commentaire, car Konohamaru arriva dans le sous-sol avec deux verres d'eau.

- Salut grand-père. Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

- Éreintant, ce n'est plus de mon âge de faire des tournées de dédicace.

- Maman a préparé de la tisane.

- Alors je vais vous laisser, déclara son aïeul en se levant.

En passant près de lui, Hiruzen ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit-fils et monta à l'étage. Le brun alla prendre place à la même table que les fois précédentes et ils purent commencer leur dernier cours avant l'examen de mardi. Hanabi pouvait remarquer les améliorations de son « élève », mais elle se demandait si ce serait suffisant pour qu'il atteigne la moyenne à l'examen. Après deux heures d'étude intensives, la mère de Konohamaru descendit pour prévenir la brune, que son cousin était arrivé. Avant de ranger ses livres dans son sac, la jeune fille sorti un CD, qu'elle déposa sur la table. Le brun le prit en lui demandant ce que c'était.

- Il y a des études qui disent, que certaine personne apprenne mieux en dormant. Que lors de certaine phase du sommeil, le subconscient enregistre l'information. Alors je me suis enregistrée en train de réciter chaque module.

Konohamaru regarda de nouveau le disque, puis l'adolescente devant lui, qui terminait de ranger ses choses.

- Tu penses que ça va marcher ?

Elle haussa les épaules et l'abandonna pour rejoindre Neji. Toujours assis à la table, le brun était encore surpris, que Hanabi ait prit le temps de faire ça pour lui.

Oo0oO

Durant les vacances de Noël, l'une des filles les plus populaire de l'école, organisa un party. En se vingt-neuf décembre, Hanabi se préparait en compagnie de sa sœur. Ou plutôt, Hinata s'occupait de la coiffer et de la maquiller. Il y a encore deux ans, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de son aînée, mais depuis qu'elle sortait avec Naruto, la cousine de ce dernier lui avait donné quelques trucs de beauté.

- Arrêtes de bouger, j'ai presque fini, ordonna doucement Hinata en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur.

- Pourquoi dois-tu faire tout ça, soupira cette dernière. Ce n'est pas trucs ce genre de chose.

- Je te promets que ce n'est rien d'extravagant.

Sa cadette se laissa faire. Le crayon noir dessina un contour autour de ses yeux, une poudre discrète colora ses paupières closes et un gloss fit luire ses lèvres. Lorsque Hinata eut terminé, elle tourna sa sœur vers le miroir et celle-ci ouvrit grand les yeux, sous le choc. Bien que tout soit discret, Hanabi fut étonnée du résultat. Le noir du crayon faisait ressortir ses prunelles nacrées, tout comme la poudre d'un lilas très pâle, et le gloss sur ses lèvres était d'un rose naturel, qui donnait de l'éclat à sa bouche. Mais pour ce qui était de ses cheveux, sa grande sœur les lui avait bouclé et c'est ce qui la transformait le plus.

- Alors ? s'enquit Hinata avec un sourire satisfait. Toujours mécontente de mon idée ?

Sans voix, Hanabi se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite, sans se lâcher des yeux. Ensuite, elle laissa sa sœur choisir ses vêtements. Hinata sorti une robe courte violette sans manche et avec un col roulé, une veste en jean ajusté, un legging noir et une paire de bottes de la même couleur sans talon. Sans être osé, ça avait de la classe. L'habillage de sa cadette terminée, la brune s'occupa d'elle-même. Sa petite sœur la regarda se préparer. Elle fit le même processus pour le maquillage, restant dans le discret, mais garda ses cheveux lisses pour ensuite y attacher une rallonge de couleur lilas. Hinata enfila un jean plus ajusté que ce qu'elle portait avant, glissé dans des bottes noires à talons hauts et avec un gilet pourpre à manches longues et au col montant.

Naruto arriva quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise noire avec de fines rayures orangées. Il les complimenta, embrassa rapidement sa copine et lui tendit une petite boîte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Ouvre-le et tu verras, sourit-il en glissant ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean.

Hanabi les regarda en silence et trouvant ça mignon, malgré les précédents « affectifs » du blond. Malgré son ancien titre de Casanova, Naruto était fidèle et particulièrement attentionné. Hinata ouvrit la bouche sous l'étonnement, en découvrant une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en forme de cœur, dont le milieu devenait une spirale. Son petit ami le prit et passa derrière elle pour lui attaché autour du cou.

- T'aurais pas dû, souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur le pendentif.

- Ça va bientôt faire deux ans, alors il faut que j'assure pour ton double cadeau de fête et de Noël, sourit le blond.

La brune lui donna un petit baisé sur les lèvres et tous les trois enfilèrent leur manteau pour partir. Hanabi se souvenait que sa sœur avait été déçue, quand Naruto lui avait annoncé qu'ils ne pourraient passé Noël ensemble. Il était arrivé le matin même, alors les amoureux n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de se voir. Il se rachetait plutôt bien avec ce cadeau, pensa la cadette. Ils arrivèrent à la grande maison de Karin, un peu avant vingt-trois heures et la fête semblait battre son plein. La rousse les accueillit chaleureusement et complimenta Hanabi sur son look, trouvant que ça lui allait à merveille. Celle-ci la remercia et commença à se promener dans le « presque » manoir. En-dehors de sa sœur, l'adolescente n'avait pas vraiment d'entourage, alors elle n'avait pas d'amis à aller rejoindre. Elle déambula donc parmi les convives. Malgré qu'il soit encore tôt, il y avait déjà des personnes pompettes. Elle les évita consciencieusement.

Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, elle se promena un peu partout sans réel but. Lorsque la température monta à cause de l'effervescence, Hanabi alla récupérer son manteau et sorti à l'extérieur. C'était frisquet, mais ça devenait bien trop étouffant à l'intérieur. Quelques personnes fumaient sur le balcon avant et d'autres, tellement à l'ouest, étaient en train de se livrer à une bataille dans la neige. Puisque le balcon faisait presque le tour complet de la maison, la brune y resta et fit le tour par sa gauche. Avant d'arriver à l'arrière de la maison, la jeune fille tomba une conversation houleuse.

- Ça t'amuse de briser les coups des autres ? s'emportait un gars, dont elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom sur la voix. La petite nouvelle au début de l'année, Sasame au party d'Halloween, Isaribi ce soir… Même Shion et Matsuri l'an dernier. Si au moins tu te les faisais !

- Ce qui nous différencie, Sora, c'est que moi j'ai une morale et je ne drogue pas les autres, pour obtenir ce que je veux, répliqua la deuxième personne, qu'Hanabi identifia comme celle de Konohamaru.

- C'est sûr, vu que tu es trop coincé pour te taper une fille. Voilà pourquoi tu es encore vierge, malgré ton statu de Casanova.

Collé au mur de la maison, Hanabi avait sursauté sous la surprise. La bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, et elle posa ses mains devant sa bouche pour éviter de faire trop de bruit en respirant. Avait-elle bien entendu ? se demandait-elle, encore sous le choc de cette dernière révélation. Tout comme Konohamaru, si elle en jugeait à son silence.

- Quoi ? reprit Sora. Tu croyais que personne ne finirait par le découvrir ?

- Si j'avais voulu, ce ne serait plus cas, répliqua le brun. Je respect trop les filles, pour profiter d'elle comme toi.

- Mais oui, ricana son vis-à-vis. Et quand Tayuya a tenté sa chance l'an dernier, complètement sombre, tu lui as dit que tu ne pouvais pas. Attends, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a dit déjà ? Tellement tendu et mal à l'aise, que tu n'as pas bandé, même quand elle te massait la queue ?

Sans faire le moindre bruit, Hanabi commença à s'accroupir, les mains toujours sur sa bouche. Pourquoi gardait-il son titre de Casanova, s'il ne voulait pas s'envoyer en l'air avec le plus de fille possible ? se demanda-t-elle. Elle ne comprenait.

- C'est ce qu'il arrive, quand on ne satisfait pas une fille en manque comme Tayuya, poursuivi Sora. Elle ne se gêne pas pour tout raconter au premier gars, qui va la prendre.

En riant, Sora laissa le brun seul et par chance, il ne passa pas du côté de la jeune fille. Au bout d'un moment, elle allait se pencher pour regarder derrière la maison, mais son visage rencontra les jambes de quelqu'un. En comprenant que c'étaient celle de Konohamaru, elle grimaça de honte. Ce faire surprendre comme ça… Outch !

- Hanabi ? fit-il, incertain.

Cette dernière releva tranquillement la tête et, malgré le manque de lumière, vit le visage surpris de l'adolescent.

- Konohamaru ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant, sans réussir à cacher sa gêne. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

L'un des sourcils du brun se leva devant cette question. Était-elle sérieuse ? se demanda-t-il. Puis il comprit. Elle avait entendu sa conversation avec Sora et elle tentait de changer de sujet. Ce fut lui, qui devint mal à l'aise soudainement.

- Tu as tout entendu ? finit-il par demander.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Hanabi se contenta de baisser les yeux et lisser le bas de sa robe avec ses mains. Elle était accroupie prêt du coin de la maison… Bien sûr qu'elle avait tout entendu ! avait-elle envie de répliquer. Que voulait-il qu'elle dise d'autre ? Non, j'ai raté quelque chose ? Sous la gêne, Konohamaru commença à se balancer d'une jambe à l'autre, les mains dans les poches de son jean et regarda autour de lui pour se calmer. C'était plus gênant, qu'une autre personne soit au courant de son secret. Il allait lui demander de garder ça pour elle, quand des bruit de pas s'approchèrent d'eux. Naruto et Hinata apparurent à la faible lumière de la lune.

- Ben tien… Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors ? demanda le blond.

- On étouffe à l'intérieur, répondit simplement Konohamaru.

Hanabi hocha la tête à cette affirmation, qui était vraie au départ.

- On te cherchait pour rentrer, fit Hinata en regardant sa sœur.

- Ah, déjà ? ne pu s'empêcher de s'étonner la cadette.

- Quoi, tu veux rester plus longtemps ? demanda Naruto.

- Non, c'est correct, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Je vous suis.

En emboîtant le pas du couple, la jeune fille tourna légèrement la tête vers le brun, qui lui, passa derrière la maison. Il aurait fallu qu'ils en discutent avant qu'elle ne parte. Lorsqu'ils se reverraient, il y aurait un gros malaise entre eux.

Oo0oO

Et ce ne fut pas mieux au retour des vacances de Noël. Bien que Konohamaru ait réussit son examen à soixante pourcent, Anko demanda, voir ordonna à Hanabi, de poursuivre les cours particuliers. La gêne totale, lors du premier vendredi du retour en classe. L'adolescente n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux, sans repenser à se qu'elle avait entendu. Et le brun le devina, lorsqu'elle baissa la tête pour une énième fois.

- Je crois bien que si on ne règle pas ça toute suite, le malaise va se poursuivre encore longtemps, soupira Konohamaru avec une once de découragement.

Hanabi déposa son livre sur la table et releva les yeux vers lui, attendant qu'il parle en premier.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il de nouveau. T'as entendu Sora faire la mention que j'étais encore vierge et des choses que Tayuya lui a raconté par la suite, devina-t-il. C'est très gênant, surtout le dernier bout, mais si tu pouvais juste oublié, ça ferait mon affaire.

Le ton légèrement agressif du jeune homme offensa beaucoup la brune. Après tout, elle n'avait pas fait exprès d'entendre leur conversation. Oui elle aurait pu partir, lorsqu'elle avait vu que la conversation ne la concernait aucunement, mais elle pouvait être pire qu'une fouine. C'était un véritable supplice, de ne pas entendre la fin de quelque chose et d'ignorer comment ça fini.

- Le demander plus poliment était trop dur ? répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton agressif.

Konohamaru fut pris de court par cette réplique, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il lui avait parlé bête.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas le dire sur ce ton. C'est juste que je préfère que ça ne s'ébruite pas.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais tué quelqu'un.

L'adolescent la regarda comme si elle avait dit la pire bêtise au monde. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de grave, dans le fait qu'il soit encore vierge.

- Après quatre mois, tu n'as toujours pas compris comment ça marche à Konoha, soupira le jeune homme.

Cette remarque la fit froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant vraiment pas où il voulait en venir et elle avait l'impression d'être une attardée, vu la façon qu'il le disait.

- Tu sais ce qu'il signifie ? demanda-t-il en attrapa son collier. Naruto me l'a donné, il y a presque deux ans maintenant, et c'est le symbole du Casanova.

- Et alors ?

- Tu connais Naruto et comment il était avant de rencontrer ta sœur ?

La brune haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « Et alors? »

- Un Casanova est supposé être le plus grand dragueur et coucher avec toutes ses conquêtes, expliqua-t-il. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas en ce moment, ajouta-t-il en lâchant son collier. Et si ça s'apprend, je vais devenir la risée de l'école.

Hanabi roula les yeux en soupirant, puis reprit en mains son livre de physique.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai la mauvaise manie d'être une vraie fouine, que je suis une pie en plus, lâcha-t-elle. Je crois plutôt que c'est ce Sora, qui risque de l'ébruiter pour se venger.

- T'as aussi entendu ça ? s'étonna le brun.

- T'inquiètes, je n'ai rien entendu d'autre, déclara la jeune fille en se levant. Quand je suis arrivée, il se plaignait que tu lui cassais tous ses coups.

- C'est pas mal toute la conversation, marmonna-t-il en repensant à la soirée.

En fait, il était arrivé tard dans la soirée et il avait vu peu de temps après qu'il soit entré dans la maison, Sora tendre un verre à Isaribi, qui tanguait légèrement. Elle avait déjà beaucoup bu et ce crétin allait lui faire boire un verre dans lequel il avait probablement ajouté de la poudre. C'était peut-être de l'extasie ou du speed, mais dans tous les cas, elle ne serait pas du tout consciente de se qui se passerait. Alors il fit semblant de la bousculer, ce qui la fit échapper tout le contenu de son verre sur le sol. Le voyant faire et s'éloigner, Sora l'avait suivi et emmené de force dehors. Ce que Hanabi ignorait, c'est qu'ils s'étaient légèrement battu, mais vu le peu d'éclairage, elle n'avait pas remarqué sa lèvre fendue et encore moins l'œil au beurre noir, qui était apparu le lendemain. Il ne s'était rien dit de plus en-dehors des insultes, mais le brun devait avouer qu'il était heureux, qu'elle ait manqué ce passage. Hanabi n'insista pas pour en savoir plus et tourna sa page pour recommencer la lecture du module. Maintenant qu'ils en avaient parlé, elle se sentait moins mal à l'aise en présence du jeune homme. Ce qui n'était pas totalement le cas de ce dernier.

Oo0oO

Une semaine plus tard, n'ayant pas cours ce vendredi-là, Konohamaru avait proposé à sa professeure particulier, de venir chez lui en après-midi. À son arrivée, la jeune fille fut accueillie par la mère du brun, qui lui proposa à boire. Hanabi refusa poliment et se dirigea vers le sous-sol, pour rejoindre son « élève », qui y discutait avec son grand-père. La porte était déjà ouverte et elle entendit la voix de l'adolescent, qui semblait prendre position sur un sujet d'éthique.

- Si on y pense bien, la femme enceinte compte pour deux, donc on devrait éliminer une personne de plus. Mais en même temps, malgré toutes les connaissances et la sagesse du vieil homme, je pense qu'il serait mieux de privilégier les jeunes en santé. Après tout, si on veut repeuplé, bien qu'un homme d'un certain âge puisse encore avoir des enfants, son espérance de vie n'est plus énorme et…

Le brun s'arrêta dans son monologue, quand son grand-père releva la tête vers l'escalier. Konohamaru se retourna et vit Hanabi, qui descendait l'escalier. Le vieil homme se leva et referma le livre qu'il tenait. En passant près de son petit-fils, il posa une main sur son épaule, qu'il serra légèrement, avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers l'escalier. La jeune fille le salua, lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur et rejoignit l'adolescent, qui se trouvait à une table. Ses livres de science étaient ouverts sur la table et quelques feuilles volantes traînaient par-ci par-là. En prenant place en face de lui, la brune remarqua que les feuilles en question, n'avaient aucunement rapport avec les sciences. Poussée par la curiosité, elle en attrapa une regarda se qu'il y avait d'écrit. De la philosophie ? ce demanda-t-elle, en voyant plusieurs énoncés de problème d'éthique. La voyant fixer un peu trop longtemps la feuille, Konohamaru attrapa l'un des coins entre son pouce et son index, et le pencha vers le bas. Ça eut le don de faire relever les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais la ranger, pour qu'on puisse commencer à travailler, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Hanabi ouvrit simplement les mains en silence, laissant son vis-à-vis tiré la feuille jusqu'à lui. Toutes les feuilles rangées dans une pochette, ils purent commencé à revoir le module, qu'ils travaillaient depuis le retour des fêtes. Au bout d'une heure et demi, le brun demanda une pause, ses neurones n'en pouvant plus de ce bourrage de crâne. Avant de monter pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire et manger, il lui fit savoir sur un ton moqueur, qu'elle pouvait regarder les livres que la bibliothèque regorgeait. Il n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien vue, qu'elle regardait toujours les étagères avec curiosité, à chacune de ses visites. Cette proposition avait eu le don de faire rougir la brune, qui attendit qu'il ait disparu à l'étage, avant de se lever. Toutes les fois qu'elle était venue et qu'ils faisaient une pause, elle profitait de l'absence du jeune homme, pour arpenter les étagères et lire rapidement les titres. Arrivée dans un coin, elle remarqua un bureau, sur lequel des cartables reposaient. Ils n'y étaient pas, la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Après un rapide coup d'œil vers l'escalier, Hanabi ouvrit la couverture du premier, pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un album photo. Deux par page et sur la première, elle hésita sur l'identité du gamin. Était-ce Konohamaru à l'âge de huit ans ? se demandait-elle en rapprochant son visage des photos.

- Je crois que je vais commencer à t'appeler la fouine, ricana Konohamaru.

En l'entendant, l'adolescente sursauta et échappa un petit cri de surprise. Elle allait demander à Naruto, quand était l'anniversaire du brun et elle lui achèterait une clochette. Elle l'entendrait arriver à l'avenir, soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

- C'est toi ? demanda-t-elle en pointant les photos pour changer de sujet.

Le jeune homme se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour voir la photo en question et acquiesça.

- C'était lors de mes dix ans.

Dix ans ? se répéta la brune en ouvrant grand les yeux. Elle lui donnait à peine huit ans, voir même six.

- Oui je sais, j'ai une « baby face », soupira-t-il d'un air résigné. Il n'y a pas longtemps, on m'a demandé si j'avais quinze ans, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Hanabi ne fit aucun commentaire, mais devina qu'elle n'était pas la première, qui semblait surprise sur la mention de son âge. Le jeune homme mit le plat de biscuits et une bouteille d'eau dans les mains de l'adolescente, et de sa main libre, referma le cartable.

- Les livres ça va, mais pour ce qui est des albums photos, je préfère que tu évites, la pria-t-il.

- Quoi, il y a des choses compromettantes ? demanda Hanabi sur un ton moqueur.

- Non, mais je n'aime pas qu'on regarde mes photos sans ma permission.

Sûr ce, il tourna les talons et retourna s'asseoir à la table où traînait leurs choses. Pendant quelques secondes, Hanabi eut manque de réaction à cette réplique, puis elle se secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il est vrai qu'elle devrait faire plus attention à l'avenir, se dit-elle en allant rejoindre son camarade. Ce dernier était retourné à la lecture de ses feuilles de philosophie et ne fit pas attention à l'adolescente, quand elle reprit place devant lui. Elle déposa le plat de biscuit entre eux et un peu sans s'en rendre compte, Konohamaru tendit le bras et en attrapa un, toujours concentré dans sa lecture. La brune le fixait depuis plusieurs secondes et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

- Si tu pouvais faire preuve d'autant de concentration avec les science, tu pourrais avoir un quatre-vingt pourcent à l'examen, souligna Hanabi.

- Hein ? fit-il en relevant la tête dans un sursaut.

Le pauvre n'avait capté que la voix et n'avait pas comprit un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Wow, c'est ce qu'on appelle de la concentration, siffla-t-elle, complètement abasourdie.

Intrigué, il haussa un sourcil, puis en comprenant, un sourire gêné apparu sur ses lèvres, tout comme quelques rougeurs sur ses joues.

- Tu sais, quand on aime quelque chose, c'est plus facile d'apprendre, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Ça je le sais depuis des années, sourit-elle moqueusement.

Ils éclatèrent d'un fou rire incontrôlable, qui dura presque une dizaine de minutes. La brune posa ses mains sur son ventre, l'abdomen douloureux à force de rire. Le jeune homme, lui, avait fini par appuyer son front sur la table, en tentant de reprendre son souffle et son sérieux. Ce moment les surpris tous les deux, car ce fou rire ressemblait à celui, que deux amis de longues dates pouvaient avoir entre eux. Et ils se considéraient tout sauf comme des amis. En fait, ils n'arrivaient pas à se comprendre, d'où leur difficulté à bien s'entendre. Lorsqu'ils eurent réussi à se calmer, ils recommencèrent à travailler jusqu'à dix-sept heures, quand le père de la brune vint la chercher après le travail.


	3. Chapter 3

**OS #24 : Une perle rare (3)**

Le dernier vendredi avant la semaine de relâche, la classe d'Hanabi terminait la journée avec un cours de français. La jeune fille se concentrait dans la lecture de son roman, quand Matsuri vint s'accroupir à sa gauche. Chose qui étonna grandement la nouvelle.

- Est-ce que tu es libre mercredi prochain ? lui demanda-t-elle avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche

- Pourquoi ? se méfia Hanabi.

- On organise une soirée entre amis chez Konohamaru. Une sorte de…pyjamas party d'ado. On arrive après le souper, on joue à des jeux de société, on jase et on dort tous dans le salon sur des matelas. On fait ça tous les ans.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

La jeune fille devant elle eut un léger sursaut devant cette incompréhension, croyant que ses intentions étaient claires.

- Ben, pour que tu viennes !

Ce fut le tour d'Hanabi de sursauter. Une soirée entre amis ? Et elle était invitée ? Elle n'avait aucun ami à Konoha et c'est à peine si elle leur adressait la parole. Alors pourquoi ils l'invitaient ?

- Je sais qu'on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé avant, devina Matsuri, mais Moegi, Isaribi et moi, on veut apprendre à te connaître. Et les gars sont d'accord pour que tu viennes. Après tout, ça fait six mois que tu es ici et quatre que tu donnes des cours à Konohamaru. Pourtant tu es toujours seule. En une soirée, on verra si tu peux faire partie du groupe, conclu-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Hanabi était abasourdie devant cette annonce. Si elle pouvait faire partie du groupe ? se répéta-t-elle. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à devenir leur amie. Mais ça ferait plaisir à sa sœur, se dit-elle.

- Que dois-je apporter ? fini-t-elle par demander en détournant les yeux.

Ayant reporté son attention sur son livre, elle ne remarqua pas le sourire réjouit de Matsuri. Cette dernière attrapa un crayon et l'agenda de la brune et y nota ce qu'elle devait « impérativement » apporter.

- Matelas, sleeping, oreiller, pyjamas et linges de rechanges, énuméra-t-elle. Très important, insista-t-elle. Tu peux aussi apporter des breuvages, quelque chose à grignoter, jeux, film… On va décider sur place de ce qu'on va faire. Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser, sourit-elle en se levant.

Du coin de l'œil, Hanabi la regarda retourner rejoindre son groupe d'amis. Udon semblait expliquer quelque chose à Konohamaru, Inari discutait avec Isaribi, et Moegi lisait elle aussi son livre. Ce fut la première à relever la tête et devant le sourire de son amie, la rousse sourit à son tour. Avant qu'ils ne tournent la tête vers elle, Hanabi reporta son attention sur son roman.

Oo0oO

Le début de la semaine de relâche se déroula normalement pour la jeune fille. N'ayant pas sa semaine de congé en même temps que sa sœur, Hanabi se retrouvait seule dans leur grande maison. Son père avait été dur à convaincre pour cette soirée chez des amis, où il y aurait aussi des garçons, mais Hinata réussit à le convaincre. La cadette préparait ses bagages pour la soirée, se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'y aller. Elle les connaissait à peine, si on ne comptait pas Konohamaru. Et encore, elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça. Sac fermé, l'adolescente descendit au rez-de-chaussée et déposa le dit sac, avant d'aller chercher dans un des placards, son sac de couchage et un matelas. Le tout dans l'entrée, elle se dirigea vers le salon, où l'attendait les amoureux. Étant venu souper, Naruto avait accepté de la déposer chez le brun.

- Tu es sûre de ne rien oublier ? demanda le blond en arrivant dans l'entrée.

La jeune fille regarda de nouveau ses affaires et remonta en vitesse à l'étage. Sa sœur se tourna vers son copain, qui arborait un sourire moqueur. Il souffla un simple « oreiller », juste avant qu'Hanabi ne revienne avec l'objet en question entre ses bras. Fin prête, ils transportèrent tout dans la voiture et se mirent en route. Naruto se garait à peine devant la maison, qu'une autre voiture arrivait derrière eux. En sortant, la jeune fille reconnue Tanishi, un gars de sa classe, qui traînait parfois avec Konohamaru. Il se plaça à la droite du trio et salua le couple de la main. De la maison, leur hôte sorti en attachant son manteau, pour venir les aider avec leurs bagages. Le blond baissa sa fenêtre pour cogner son poing contre celui du brun, qui alla prendre le matelas de l'adolescente et celui de son ami. Avant d'emprunter le même trajet que les deux garçons, Hanabi salua sa sœur et regarda la voiture sortir de la cour. Dans le salon, il y avait déjà Udon et Moegi d'arrivés, qui se bécotaient pendant que Konohamaru aidait les nouveaux arrivants avec leurs bagages. Lorsque tout fut installé dans un coin, ils prirent place dans les fauteuils et le sofa en face du couple. Malheureusement, ils ne se décollèrent pas pour autant. La brune détourna les yeux, pour les porter sur ce qui l'entourait. Les deux garçons, eux, entamaient une discussion, dont le début fut un soupir soulagé de leur hôte. Enfin, il n'était plus seul avec le couple, avait-il dit.

- J'ai emmené Smash Bros comme tu me l'as demandé, annonça Tanishi. On va pouvoir se faire tout un tournoi avec ça.

- Cool. En plus, on va être un nombre pair pour une fois.

Les trois dernières personnes arrivèrent quelques minutes après, tous dans la voiture qu'Inari avait emprunté à sa mère. Lorsqu'Ils furent tous les huit assis dans le salon, ils discutèrent un moment, pour ce mettre d'accord sur la première activité. N'ayant aucune préférence de jeu, Matsuri prit place à la droite d'Hanabi et entama une conversation avec elle.

- T'écoutes quoi comme musique ?

- Rien de très populaire, répondit Hanabi. Du classique et du jazz, ajouta-t-elle devant son insistance.

- Je ne suis pas friande de classique, mais j'aime bien le jazz. Faisant parti du Stage Band de l'école, c'est un peu normal, ajouta Matsuri en riant.

- Donc tu dois connaître les Cherry Poppin Daddies.

- Oh oui et j'ai joué « _Zoot Suit Riot_ » en secondaire un. Elle est tellement amusante.

- Je suis d'accord, sourit l'Hyuuga.

De son côté, Konohamaru écoutait ses amis se chamailler entre jouer à la console ou aux cartes et regardait les deux filles qui discutaient dans leur coin. Voir le regard d'Hanabi s'illuminer et son sourire s'élargir, le perturba. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, même après plusieurs cours privés. Matsuri semblait avoir trouvé un intérêt commun.

- Et vous les filles, vous voulez faire quoi ? demanda finalement Tanishi.

Les deux brunes se retournèrent vers eux d'un même mouvement, puis après s'être regarder, Matsuri déclara préférer jouer à la console. Ainsi, quand ce ne serait pas leur tour, Hanabi et elle pourraient reprendre leur conversation. C'est donc ainsi, qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous assis devant la télévision à choisir leurs personnages. Konohamaru choisi Roy, Tanishi prit Link, Udon y alla pour Luigi et Inari « shotguna » Fox. Du côté des filles, Moegi prit Peach, Matsuri choisi Kirby, Isaribi y alla pour and Watch et Hanabi se retrouva avec Zelda. Le classement en tournoi fit les pairs qui suit : Konohamaru contre Udon, Moegi contre Tanishi, Matsuri contre Isaribi et Inari contre Hanabi. Les gagnants furent sans étonnement, Konohamaru, Tanishi et Isaribi pour les trois premiers rounds, mais tout le monde fut étonné qu'Hanabi gagne contre Inari, qui se classait généralement en deuxième, après son meilleur ami.

- Avoue que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu joues, fit Tanishi.

- Je ne joues jamais aux jeux vidéo, rétorqua Hanabi.

Quelques uns en restèrent bouche bée et Inari déclara que c'était la chance du débutant. Ils commencèrent donc le second tour, qui se jouerait entre les quatre gagnants. Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent, laissant Konohamaru imbattu et chez les filles, Hanabi reproduit à nouveau son exploit, en battant Isaribi. De plus, selon les autres, c'était la meilleure chez les filles. L'affrontement entre les deux finalistes fut serré du début à la fin, puisqu'ils durent aller en bris d'égalité et que la jeune fille fut plus rusée que son adversaire et le fit sortir du décor. Elle eut un petit cri de surprise mélangé à un cri de victoire, et les trois autres filles se levèrent pour l'entourer. Le brun n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Une débutante l'avait battue ! Dans leur groupe d'amis, c'était lui qui détenait le titre de champion à ce jeu, depuis déjà quatre ans. Elle était pleine de surprise cette Hanabi, se dit-il.

Après quelques matchs amicaux, ils prirent tous place autour de la table de salon et Moegi sortie deux jeux de cartes de son sac. Elle les mélangea et en distribua une à chaque personne. N'étant pas sûre de quel jeu il était question, Hanabi posa la question et après la réponse, elle demanda les règles du jeu.

- Attends ! s'exclama Tanishi. Tu ne connais pas le « Trou de cul » ? C'est pourtant un jeu populaire.

- Étant huit, il va y avoir en ordre croissant, le trou de cul, le vis trou de cul, le concierge, le stagiaire, le secrétaire, le directeur, le vis président et le président, commença à expliqué Matsuri.

- Le président donne ses deux plus basses cartes au trou de cul et ce dernier lui refile ses plus hautes, poursuivi Inari. Le vis président donne sa plus basse au vis trou de cul et lui, il lui donne sa plus haute. Les quatre autres gardent leurs cartes.

- Et c'est quoi les plus hautes ? demanda Hanabi.

- La plus faible est le trois, puis en montant jusqu'au roi, puis l'as et le deux, répondit Konohamaru. Et le joker bat tout.

- Et avec le deux, tu peux mettre une carte de moins, ajouta Matsuri. Si c'est un double, tu n'en mets qu'un et si c'est un triple, tu n'en mets que deux.

Les explications terminées, ils retournèrent tous leur carte, pour voir quelle place ils occuperaient. Isaribi avait un roi et prenait la position de présidente, suivi par Moegi, Udon et Matsuri. Pour les quatre derniers, Hanabi se classait comme stagiaire, suivi par Tanishi, Konohamaru et Inari. La première manche se déroula plutôt bien pour Hanabi, qui assimila rapidement les règlements et monta d'un grade. La jeune fille resta surprise de s'amuser autant à se jeu. Au nom, elle était incertaine de l'intérêt d'y jouer, mais au final, c'était comme diriger une entreprise. Puis la surprise devint encore plus grande, quand à la fin de la huitième manche, Tanishi proposa de jouer à cache-cache dans toute la maison. Mais interdit d'aller dehors, ou dans la chambre de ses parents, ni dans celle du grand-père de Konohamaru. L'aïeul de ce dernier u était et « surveillait » la maison, pendant l'absence de son fils et de sa belle-fille. Vue que tous les autres acceptaient d'y jouer, la brune acquiesça, lorsqu'on lui demanda son avis. Comme pour le jeu précédent, ils déterminèrent celui qui allait compter, en pigeant chacun une carte. Ce fut la rousse qui perdit, en pigeant un deux. Elle alla donc se placer face à un mur et commença à compter, donnant le signal aux autres. Hanabi resta quelques secondes interdite, avant d'imiter le groupe et de se chercher une cachette. Sauf que la petite nouvelle avait un désavantage. Elle ne connaissait pas la maison aussi bien que le groupe d'amis. Elle fut donc un moment à tourner sur elle-même, regardant où allaient les autres. Cuisine, salle de bain, deuxième étage… Mais personne au sous-sol, remarqua-t-elle.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle s'y dirigea et se faufila par la porte entre baillée et descendit les marches sur la pointe des pieds. Une chance qu'elle y était venue à plusieurs reprises pour donner ses cours particuliers à Konohamaru, sinon elle aurait eu de la difficulté à se déplacer dans le noir, sans s'accrocher par tout. La jeune fille choisie le coin le plus reculé, qui se trouvait presque derrière l'escalier, où une dernière étagère se trouvait. Aucun livre ne s'y trouvait, étant remplacé par des photographies de remises de prix, auquel le grand-père du brun avait été invité pour ses deux premiers livres. Elle décolla le présentoir du mur et se glissa dans l'espace créé. Si Moegi descendait et allumait la lumière, elle ne la verrait pas sans chercher, se dit-elle.

Le sous-sol ne fut vraiment pas la première place, où la rousse chercha. Connaissant bien ses amis, et le lieu, la cuisine était un des lieux de prédilection avec la chambre de Konohamaru. Ce dernier, par contre, avait plutôt opté pour la buanderie au deuxième étage, qui se trouvait entre la salle bain et la chambre de ses parents. Il s'allongea sur les deux machines et attendit. Le brun n'était pas le seul à bien connaître ses amis. Il devinait déjà que Tanishi devait s'être caché sous son lit et Inari dans son garde-robe, Udon dans la douche du premier, Matsuri dans la malle à linge du deuxième et Isaribi dans le garde-manger. Mais pour ce qui était d'Hanabi, il n'en avait aucune idée. La seule pièce qu'elle connaissait en-dehors du salon, était la bibliothèque. À cette pensée, il eut comme un flash. La pauvre, se dit-il. Elle risquait d'y être pour un moment. Au bout de cinq minutes, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et il se colla un peu plus sur la laveuse. Par l'une des fentes des portes, le jeune homme vit son amie rousse passer et se faufiler dans sa chambre. Il choisit se moment pour ouvrir les deux portes du placard et traverser le couloir en vitesse. Le brun croisa les doigts, pour que Moegi ne sorte pas de la chambre au même moment. Il descendit les marches en catimini et fit de même avec celles menant au sous-sol. La lumière fermée, il se demanda comment elle avait pu s'orienter et se cacher. Alors il l'appela à voix basse, car il n'avait pas envie de se prendre toutes les étagères, tables et chaises, juste pour la trouver.

De sa cachette, la brune sursauta en l'entendant. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? se demandait-elle. Sur le coup, elle ne répondit pas et attendit. Mais il insista.

- Hanabi, je sais que tu es ici. Je veux juste savoir où tu te caches.

Elle hésita à dévoiler sa présence, mais vu qu'il chuchotait et qu'il n'avait pas allumé la lumière, Hanabi lui répondit.

- Derrière quelle étagère ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la voix.

- Celle avec les photos, répéta la jeune fille.

Pour se guider, le jeune homme tendit les bras devant lui à la recherche du mur de l'escalier, puis se dirigea vers le mur du fond. Lorsque sa main gauche rencontra une tablette, il cogna doucement sur celle-ci, en demandant si c'était celle-ci. Après une réponse positive, il passa devant l'étagère et se plaça en face de l'espace. Konohamaru tendit le bras gauche devant lui, environ à la hauteur de la tête de la brune et lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent des cheveux soyeux, un petit cri de protestation se fit entendre. Hanabi repoussa la main de sa tête, en déclarant qu'il allait la décoiffer.

- Tu as vraiment déplacer l'étagère pour t'y glisser ? fit-il, encore sous la surprise.

- Je ne voulais pas être facile à trouver.

- En choisissant le sous-sol, tu es sûre de ne pas te faire trouver rapidement. Les autres ont tendance à toujours prendre les mêmes cachettes et Moegi ne risque même pas d'y penser.

- Alors tu es en train de me dire, que j'aurais pu m'asseoir à une table et…

- Et ça n'aurait rien changé, termina-t-il en ricanant.

L'adolescente soupira de consternation et lui demanda de se décaler, pour qu'elle puisse sortir de sa cachette. Le brun lui proposa d'aller prendre place à une table et d'attendre de voir si les autres allaient penser à venir voir ici. Faut dire, qu'il avait l'habitude de changer de cachette à quelques reprises, avant d'être trouvé. Réutilisant les cachettes des autres, pour mêler celui qui cherchait. Ce que Konohamaru expliqua à la brune, avant de se prendre une table en plein ventre, faisant rire la jeune fille.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, grommela-t-il.

- C'est chez toi, tu devrais être capable de t'orienter, se moqua-t-elle.

- Je ne me suis jamais promener ici dans le noir.

Ils se tirèrent chacun une chaise au coin de cette table, de sorte à être proche pour ne pas à avoir à hausser le ton. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Konohamaru raconta comment leur groupe s'était créé, comment Naruto avait joué le rôle de grand frère pour lui et comment il avait été élevé par son grand-père.

- Avant sa dépression, ma mère suivait toujours mon père dans ses voyages d'affaire, expliqua le brun. Et maintenant qu'elle reste à la maison, elle rattrape le temps, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

L'intonation de désespoir dans la voix du brun fit rire la jeune fille, parce qu'elle avait remarquer que la mère de celui-ci, avait une petite tendance envahissante avec lui.

- Je n'ai jamais connu ce problème, mon père travaille tout le temps, confia Hanabi. Si je le vois au déjeuner ou au souper, c'est merveilleux. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, puisque j'ai toujours eu ma sœur. Sauf les deux dernières années.

- Alors pour quoi ne pas l'avoir suivi ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas venir à Konoha, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Aveu à peine audible pour le brun, qui le déstabilisa un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par : « Je ne voulais pas venir à Konoha » ?

- Mais…

- La branche de l'entreprise, que mon oncle dirige, a quelques problèmes et c'est pour cette raison que mon père et moi, sommes venus s'installer à Konoha. Je n'ai rien demandé, j'ai dû suivre.

Au départ, Konohamaru ne su quoi répondre à ça. Alors il décida de la provoquer un peu pour la faire réagir, mais aussi pour la faire parler un peu plus.

- Et tu fais tout ce qu'il te dit ?

- C'est mon père.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que je fais tous ce que me dis le mien, répliqua-t-il. Si je me souviens bien, ta sœur était supposée suivre les traces de votre père. Et toi ?

La jeune fille garda le silence, offensée par l'insinuation muette de son vis-à-vis. Il avait touché en plein dans le mille. Quand Hinata avait tenu tête à leur père pour étudier en enseignement préscolaire/primaire, le fardeau de la succession lui était retombé dessus. Mais vu qu'elle n'était pas l'aînée, Hanabi n'avait jamais envisagé à cette branche et s'en était trouvée une à elle.

- Je sais que le droit ne t'intéresse pas, ajouta Konohamaru.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? l'attaqua la jeune fille.

- T'aimes trop les sciences, pour ne pas aller étudier là-dedans. Et je suis sûr qu'il comprendra si tu lui expliques ton point de vue, ajouta-t-il devant son manque de réaction.

En fait, si elle n'avait rien dit, c'était parce qu'elle était surprise qu'il l'ait cerné aussi vite. Qu'il avait comprit sa passion et deviné sa peur. Elle appréhendait le moment où elle annoncerait à son père, qu'elle s'était inscrite en science nature et non en science humaine au cégep. Elle voulait travailler en laboratoire et trouver des remèdes, et non s'asseoir dans un bureau et plaider des causes dans des tribunaux. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, le brun regardait dans sa direction, là où il devinait son visage. Des idées lui trottait à l'esprit depuis déjà plusieurs jours, voir semaines, mais il ignorait si c'était une bonne idée de les exécutées. Une envie qu'il savait interdite et qui la rendait que plus attrayante. C'est donc sans vraiment réfléchir, porté par une impulsion, que Konohamaru tendit la main gauche pour la poser sur la joue de la jeune fille, qui se figea sous la surprise. Se yeux s'agrandirent, lorsqu'elle senti une douce pression sur ses lèvres. Étonnée aurait été un faible mot, tout comme dire qu'elle était indifférente, serait un mensonge. Hanabi avait le souffle coupé, tellement les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés. La chaleur dans le bas de son ventre, l'incita à se laisser aller et de répondre au baisé du brun. Les yeux fermés, elle entrouvrit la bouche, pour permettre un approfondissement. Et la douceur s'embrassa tranquillement, les menant à l'essoufflement, après ce qui leur parut de longues minutes de bien-être. Mais c'est aussi à ce moment-là, que Konohamaru réalisa son geste.

- Désolé, souffla-t-il.

Encore envoûtée par cette myriade de sensations, Hanabi ne comprit pas le sens de cette excuse. Malheureusement, elle ne pu demander des explications au jeune homme, car la lumière les aveugla violemment.

- Je te l'avais dit, qu'on les trouverait au sous-sol, fit Inari.

Les deux bruns se retournèrent vers l'escalier et y virent les six autres adolescents, qui eux, ne remarquèrent pas les rougeurs sur leurs joues. Konohamaru se leva en premier et rejoignit ses amis. Hanabi l'imita et les suivi jusqu'au salon. Vu l'heure, leur hôte proposa de gonfler les matelas, de se mettre en pyjama et d'écouter un film. Lorsqu'ils furent tous allongés sur les matelas, les gars d'un côté et les filles de l'autre, séparés par le couple du groupe, ils démarrèrent le film « Rio ».

Oo0oO

Huit heures plus tard, Konohamaru se fit réveiller par la sonnerie de son cellulaire. La tête enfouie sous son oreiller, il tendit le bras et le ramena à son oreille.

- Moui ? fit-il d'une voix endormie.

* Tu sais qu'il est dix heures ? nargua la voix de Naruto.

- Et toi, tu sais qu'on sait couché à deux heures ? répliqua le brun.

Il entendit le rire du blond dans le combiné, puis il se fit demander, s'il pouvait lui parler. Konohamaru sorti donc la tête de sous son oreiller et se leva. Il fit signe à Udon de se recoucher et il prit la direction de sa chambre. Le brun laissa la porte entre baillée et alla s'allonger dans son lit.

- D'accord, on peut parler maintenant, bâilla Konohamaru.

* Je voulais savoir, si tu voulais aller voir le dernier film de Vin Diesel avec moi cet après-midi. Hinata n'aime pas ce genre de film.

- Mouin, pourquoi pas. Mais tu sais, t'aurais pu attendre une heure ou deux avant de m'appeler.

* Habitues-toi toute suite à te coucher tard et te lever tôt, ricana Naruto. C'est ce qui arrive en fin de session au cégep.

- Sauf qu'il n'y a pas que moi, que tu as réveillé, rétorqua le brun.

Le blond s'excusa en riant, puis lui promit de l'appeler entre onze et douze heures la prochaine fois.

* Sinon, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- De quoi ?

* L'intégration d'Hanabi.

- Génial. Pour une débutante, elle a gagné le tournoi de Smash Bros.

* Quoi ? Elle t'a battu ? s'esclaffa le blond.

- Mouin, au bris d'égalité, ronchonna Konohamaru.

Un autre fou rire prit Naruto, qui se calma pour demander ce qu'ils avaient fait par la suite.

- On a joué au « Trou de cul ». Un autre jeu qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

* Ouin, ils sont plus du genre à jouer au Canasta. Les règlements sont nettement plus compliqués. Et après, je pari que Tanishi a proposé une partie de cache-cache, ajouta Naruto en riant.

- Bingo. Et Hanabi a choisi la meilleure cachette.

* La quelle ?

- Le sous-sol.

* Ah mais oui, personne ne pense jamais d'aller voir. Elle dut attendre longtemps.

- C'est pour ça, qu'au bout d'un moment, je suis aller la rejoindre.

À la surprise du brun, c'est un silence qui lui répondit. Il avait même l'impression de voir une aura noire planer au-dessus de lui.

* Et vous avez fait quoi ? demanda finalement Naruto.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? répliqua Konohamaru sur un ton agressif. On a jasé.

* Je te prends pour le Casanova, rétorqua le blond.

- Naruto, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne couche pas avec mes amies, alors il ne se passera jamais rien entre Hanabi et moi.

Au fond, il se senti un peu coupable de dire ça, après avoir embrassé la brune. Et dire qu'il s'était excusé après, se gifla-t-il mentalement. Elle devait se demander pourquoi il avait dit ça.

- Bon je vais te laisser, les autres doivent s'être levé maintenant.

* On se rejoint au cinéma à quatorze heures ? demanda Naruto.

- Ouai d'accord.

* Oh et est-ce que tu pourrais déposer Hanabi chez elle ? La voiture d'Hinata est encore au garage.

- D'accord. À tantôt.

Après avoir raccroché, Konohamaru s'habilla et rejoignit ses amis dans le salon. Certain s'était déjà changé, pendant que d'autres commençaient à ranger leurs choses. En les rejoignant, le brun remarqua qu'il manquait Hanabi et lorsqu'il posa la question, on lui répondit qu'elle était partie se changer dans la salle de bain du deuxième étage. Et en parlant du loup, celle-ci descendit peu de temps après, les cheveux attachés en un rapide chignon duquel, quelques mèches retombaient.

- C'était qui ton téléphone ? demanda Inari en grognant dans son oreiller.

- Naruto, il voulait savoir si je voulais aller voir le dernier film de Vin Diesel.

- Cool ! Je peux venir ? demanda Tanishi.

- Ouai, si tu veux, fit Konohamaru en haussant les épaules.

- Lui as-tu dis, qu'il aurait pu attendre midi pour t'appeler ? grogna à nouveau Inari, toujours couché dans son sac de couchage.

- En quelque sorte. Veux-tu venir ? lui proposa-t-il.

Son ami se contenta de lever le bras, un pouce en l'air. Dix minutes plus tard, toutes les filles étaient changées et terminaient de ranger leurs choses. Chez les gars, il n'y avait qu'Inari, qui était encore couché. Même qu'au bout d'un moment, Konohamaru et Tanishi commencèrent à L'achaler du bout des pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à se lever. En gang, ils allèrent préparer un gros dîner composé de crêpes et de pains perdus. Tout le monde se régala dans une ambiance joyeuse, bien que Konohamaru remarqua une certaine…indifférence de la part d'Hanabi. Lui faisait-elle la tête ? se demanda-t-il. Un peu après treize heures, tout le monde se prépara à partir et il dut annoncer à la brune, que c'était lui qui la raccompagnait. Chose à laquelle elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Et lorsqu'il lui demanda durant le trajet, si elle allait bien, elle répondit tout simplement qu'elle était fatiguée.

Lorsqu'il l'eut déposé, la jeune fille entra dans la maison d'un pas lent. Elle rangeait son matelas et son sac de couchage, quand sa sœur vint la rejoindre. Devant sa petite mine, Hinata s'inquiéta et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Chose à laquelle elle répondit, comme pour le brun, que ce n'était que de la fatigue et qu'elle allait s'allonger. Il fallait qu'elle ait une meilleure mine au souper, sinon son père allait s'inquiéter et refuserait qu'elle retourne à une autre soirée du même genre. Malheureusement, elle ne put s'empêcher de jouer avec sa nourriture durant le repas, plus que de manger.

- Qu'y a-t-il Hanabi ?

- Hein ? fit-elle en relevant la tête. Oh non, rien, ajouta la jeune fille en commençant à manger son assiette.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose chez ton ami ? insista Hiashi.

**Flash Back**

Après que Konohamaru fut monté pour parler à Naruto, tout le monde s'était levé un à un. Sauf Inari. Hanabi avait commencé par rouler son sac de couchage et dégonfler son matelas, avant de prendre ses choses pour aller se changer. Malheureusement, il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la salle de bain. Matsuri lui conseilla celle du deuxième. En passant devant la chambre de Konohamaru, elle capta une phrase qui la fit arrêter.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? fit Konohamaru sur un ton agressif. On a jasé.

Le ton agressif du brun surpris l'adolescente, qui se demanda à qui il pouvait bien parler. Elle en eut rapidement la réponse.

- Naruto, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne couche pas avec mes amies, alors il ne se passera jamais rien entre Hanabi et moi.

Cette dernière phrase laissa la jeune fille complètement soufflée. C'était quoi le baisé d'hier ? Un jeu pour lui ? Hanabi tenta de retenir du mieux qu'elle put, les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle s'appuya contre le battant de la porte, une main sur la bouche, pour retenir le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, elle se changea et attacha rapidement ses cheveux. Pour lui il ne s'était rien passé, se répéta-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir, alors elle ferait comme s'il s'était rien passé.

**Fin Flash Back**

Hanabi prit son temps pour terminer sa bouchée, cherchant quoi dire. Et voir le regard de sa sœur la fixer, la stressait encore plus.

- En fait, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, annonça-t-elle, sous une soudaine motivation.

Les yeux d'Hinata s'agrandirent, appréhendant ce que sa petite sœur allait dire à leur père.

- Je ne me suis pas inscrite en Science Humaine, laissa tomber la cadette. J'ai fait ma demande en Science Nature.

C'est deux regards surpris, qui la fixèrent à cet instant. Celui de sa sœur, quelque peu soulager que ce ne soit que ça. S'attendant à une toute autre confession. Du genre plus gênante. Et leur père, parce qu'il ignorait que sa cadette voulait faire des sciences, plutôt que du droit.

- J'ai envie de travailler dans un laboratoire et non dans un cabinet, poursuivi Hanabi. Je sais que j'étais supposé reprendre la firme de Kiri, mais…

- Si c'est ce que tu veux faire, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, l'interrompit son père.

La réplique d'Hiashi cloua les deux jeunes filles. Lorsque Hinata avait annoncé qu'elle ferait un BAC en enseignement préscolaire/primaire, à la place d'un BAC en droit, ils s'étaient littéralement disputer. Et là, il s'en fichait presque.

- De toute façon, dès juin, la branche de Konoha va fermer et Hizashi et moi, allons retourner à Kiri, expliqua-t-il en recommençant à manger.

- Comment ça ? demanda Hinata.

- Konoha ne semble pas avoir autant besoin d'avocat que Kiri. On va donc instaurer une nouvelle branche, à même la firme de Kiri. Ceux de cette section, travailleront sur la route, en représentant des gens dans les villes voisine. Comme Konoha.

- C'est la solution que vous avez trouvée ? comprit Hanabi.

- Oui et ainsi, on n'aura besoin que d'un remplaçant. Et Neji compte toujours aller en droit l'an prochain, donc si tu veux aller en science, c'est d'accord.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu décider ça, il y a un an ? grommela Hinata. Ça nous aurait évité une violente dispute.

- Je suis désolé, Hinata, compati-t-il en posant une main sur l'avant bras de celle-ci.

Oo0oO

Lorsque l'école reprit le lundi suivant, Hanabi faisait bien attention de ne pas se retrouver seule avec Konohamaru. Malheureusement, il sembla s'en rendre compte et la suivi, lorsqu'elle rebroussa chemin vers le gymnase. Quand il réussit enfin à lui attrapa le bras et à la retourner vers lui, la jeune fille évita consciencieusement son regard. Encore une chance, car sinon, elle n'aurait pas remarquer un détail.

- Il est où ton collier ?

- Je l'ai donné.

- Comment ça donné ? fit-elle, complètement perdue.

**Flash Back**

Après le film, Konohamaru et Naruto étaient allés prendre un café juste à côté du cinéma et discutant, le brun avait finalement avoué certaines choses à son frère de cœur.

- Tu sais… Je n'ai jamais profité de ce titre de Casanova, avoua-t-il en prenant le pendentif entre ses doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda lentement Naruto, incertain de comprendre.

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec toutes ces filles, expliqua-t-il un peu plus bas.

Cette confession laissa le blond sans voix. Depuis plus d'un an, son ami lui mentait sur des aventures qu'il n'avait jamais eues ? Mais pourquoi ? se demanda Naruto.

- Alors pourquoi avoir accepté le collier ?

- Parce qu'à ce moment-là je le voulais, mais quand je me suis retrouvé seul avec Tayuya…

- La rumeur était donc vraie. Moi qui croyais que tu l'avais rejeté, soupira le blond.

Le brun ne fit aucun commentaire, attendant que son aîné dise autre chose.

- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu gardé ?

- Parce que… hésita le cadet en regardant autour d'eux. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir.

- Me décevoir ? répéta Naruto sous l'étonnement. Pourquoi aurais-je dû être déçu, que tu préfères être sérieux avec tes relations ? Je n'ai jamais voulu t'obliger à vivre ainsi. On se ressemblait, alors j'ai cru que ce serait…ton truc. Mais si tu préfères attendre la perle rare…

Le blond haussa les épaules à la place de terminer sa phrase, certain que son ami comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Il faut aussi que je te dise autre chose, ajouta Konohamaru.

Naruto arrêta le mouvement de son bras, sa tasse au bord des lèvres, légèrement inquiet pour la suite.

- Hier, j'ai embrassé Hanabi.

Son ami fut un moment silencieux, avant de déposer son café sur la table, en déclarant qu'il s'en doutait.

- Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas rester dans le noir, sans qu'il n'arrive quelque chose.

- C'est tout ? fit le brun. Tu ne vas pas me frapper et m'insulter, pour avoir touché à ta belle-sœur ?

- C'était avant que tu me dises que tu es toujours vierge. Si ça arrive, au moins ce sera du sérieux, ajouta-t-il devant l'air surpris de son cadet.

**Fin Flash Back**

Quand Naruto lui avait dit ça, le brun s'était senti soulagé et dès son arrivé à l'école ce matin-là, il avait cherché quelqu'un à qui donner le collier. Ça avait été étrange de ne plus avoir de chaîne autour du cou, mais il avait aussi l'impression qu'un poids s'était retiré de ses épaules. Fini les mensonges, se promit-il.

- Après avoir discuté avec Naruto, j'ai décidé de donner le titre de Casanova. Ça ne me correspond vraiment pas et j'ai aussi annoncé, que je n'avais couché avec aucune de ces filles, cru-t-il bon d'ajouter.

La brune n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il avait tout fait pour que personne ne découvre son secret et là, il le criait presque sur les toits. En relevant les yeux vers ceux du jeune homme, son cœur rata un battement, en y voyant de la tendresse. Pour elle ? se demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu excusé alors ? osa-t-elle demander.

- Parce que j'avais promis à Naruto de ne pas te toucher.

Elle fronça les sourcils à cet aveu. Qu'est-ce que Naruto venait faire là-dedans ?

- Et de plus, je préfère nettement la philo aux sciences, alors pourquoi tu t'intéresserais à moi, commença-t-il à débiter. Dès qu'on me parle d'atome et de molécule, je…

Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade, par les lèvres d'Hanabi, qu'elle pressa contre celle du brun. En fermant les yeux, Konohamaru glissa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille, qui elle, glissa sa seconde main sur la joue de son camarade. Ils ne se séparèrent, que lorsqu'ils entendirent des sifflements. Au coin du couloir, les cinq amis du jeune homme les observaient en riant et applaudissant.

- Je vous avais dit que ça arriverait, déclara Inari en tendant la main à Isaribi.

- Je sais, tu as gagné, soupira celle-ci en sortant un billet de cinq dollars de sa poche.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Konohamaru. Vous avez parié sur nous ?

- Comme on l'a aussi fait, sur temps qui te restait, avant de céder ton titre de Casanova, ajouta Matsuri.

Devant l'air renfrogné du brun, le quintette éclata de rire. Tout comme Hanabi. Quand il se retourna vers elle, vexé qu'elle trouva ça drôle, elle lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle trichait, se dit-il. Mais il savoura quand même le baisé de la brune. Enfin il trouvait sa perle rare.


End file.
